Destructive love
by OkasianWolf
Summary: Souichi es un hombre gay que se enamora de su Kohai Tetsuhiro, pero él es hetero y tiene una novia. Cuando cree que ya no puede tener mala suerte consigue una insignificante oportunidad, pero ¿Qué va a suceder después?. -YAOI, LEMON, LENGUAJE VULGAR, VIOLENCIA.-
1. Prologo

_Hola, me presento aquí ante ustedes fujoshis con mi primer fanfic, me gusta mucho el yaoi, pero no me había atrevido a escribir algo por que siento que soy un poco burdo con las palabras y los versos, tal vez haya faltas de ortografía o tal vez mis ideas no se muestren un poco claras, pero ni modo, tengo que mejorar cada día ¿No es así?, esta es mi primer historia (reitero) no sean crueles pls. Comenten, eso me haría muy feliz._

 **DANGEROUS :** Violencia, Uso de lenguaje grosero, Lemon, AU y quizás otras que no recuerdo.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Todos los personajes (o su gran mayoría) son de la mangaka Hinako Takanaga, excelente dibujante excelente mujer, si no conoces esta historia te invito de todo corazón ir y darle un vistazo.

 **GENERO:** Romance/Drama.

 **PARING:** Morinaga y Souichi ( por supuesto ).

* * *

 **恋する暴君**.

 **Prologo.**

Cuando te enseñan que el amor no es más que un vago sentimiento humano que todo mundo siente, no te enseñan que esta mal visto que lo sientas por una persona del mismo sexo que tú. Quizás sea la adrenalina que se palpa en tus entrañas lo que hace que esa clase de sentimiento te embriague sin importar si estas enamorado de tu kouhai, sin importar que estés enamorado de un hombre, de uno heterosexual. Cuando uno esta enamorado, ya no importan esas cosas. _Pero a la sociedad sí._

Souichi Tatsumi supo que era homosexual desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que eso era, a la edad de doce años él ya aceptaba ese hecho, pero dado su orientación sexual mucha gente se reía y abusaba de él. Así que la vida le fue inclinandolo una clase de remordimiento por la sociedad. Lo que lo hizo en un hombre frió e incrédulo, y sobretodo serio. Con el tiempo el comenzó a ocultar sus preferencias sexuales, incluso llego a tener unas cuantas novias que en realidad ni tomaba importancia, pronto y ante sus experiencias, dejo de creer en el amor y todo relacionado a ello según él, se limitaba a una inconfundible atracción sexual. Pero cuando sus estudios en la universidad M terminaron, le asignaron un asistente llamado Tetsuhiro Morinaga, y sin poder evitarlo se enamoro de él, pero él era hetero e incluso tenía una novia.

¿Esa era la clase de vida que Dios se atrevió a designarle?, enamorado de un imposible, sin posibilidades ni siquiera con el gusto de hacerse fantasías, pero una noche todo eso cambio, parecía que todo sería como había planeado, una noche con él tal vez bastaría para que el amor se desbordara por los bordes dejándolo cegado, haciendo que todo aquello dentro de él desaparezca y se aleje sin rastro.

Pero Tetsuhiro comienza a reprimirlo, parece que aquel hombre tiene un lado agresivo igual que Souichi. Quizás, ese _"Amor"_ se vuelva auto destructivo para ambos. Quizás ambos terminen de sentir por completo el significado indefinido de su propio amor.

¿Qué pasará con su relación?, ¿Tetsuhiro aceptará a Souichi sin importar sus propios prejuicios? ¿O al final ambos quedarán destruidos y sin posibilidades de recuperarse?.

Su amor es peligroso, su amor no tiene un final concreto, pero sobre todo su amor es éxtasis puro, un frenesí de erotismo que los dejara cegados incapaces de comprender el dolor que se hacen uno con otro.

Su amor es destructivo.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Primer capitulo :D gracias a las chicas que comentaron el prologo de la historia, tenía algo de miedo por que esto es nuevo para mi y no sabía muy bien como empezar mi historia, me gustaron mucho lo que dijeron eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, soy principiante reitero, espero que ustedes quienes se atrevan a leer lo que vaya escribiendo me digan cuando algo no esta bien, no quiero tener una historia que en base sea interesante y que a la hora se una pedazo de mala redacción, aún no se muy bien como funciona la pagina, pero estoy tratando escribir lo mejor que puedo. También de una vez quiero agradecer a mi amiga "Ana8Park" (Así se llama su cuenta aquí) por decirle a las chicas del grupo en facebook.**_

 _ **Gracias por su atención. De anticipo quiero decirles, espero no me maten. Disfruten y comenten.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo I.**

Sus pasos resonaban cuando pisaba los charcos, agitado y con las lágrimas cayéndole con prisas por sus mejillas rosadas, tenía la nariz sangrando y también muchos moretones en distintos lugares de su pequeño cuerpo.

Aun sus abusadores corrían detrás de él, le gritaban cosas que ya sus tapados oídos no comprendían pero no tenía mucho que pensar que clase de cosas decían. Siempre había tenido abusadores que gustaban de maltratarle. Apenas estaba en primaria, aun no comprendía muchas cosas, pero en el a finales de aquel grado comenzó a entender que lo único malo que él hacía era que le gustaban los niños... "¿Eso era malo?", se preguntaba, pero en realidad él no lo veía como nada malo, pero parecía que incluso los adultos lo veían de mala manera, en ese instante recordó cuando una señora amiga de su mamá le pregunto "Waa, Souichi-chan que tan grande haz crecido, incluso eres mucho más guapo de lo que recuerdo, ¿Ya tienes novia?" a lo que él respondió "No, pero me gusta el chico de último grado que se llama Satou". Un grabe error, el rostro de confusión de su madre y de aquella señora lo trastorno y lo puso impaciente, pero ahora que ya tenía 12 años y que sabía la razón no se le hacía nada malo.

-¡No huyas marica!.-Escucho confuso por el sonido de la lluvia que le rodeaba, ese sin duda era aquel hijo de puta llamado Ryu, era el bravucón de su salón y se juntaba con un pequeño grupo de niños que le temían más que lo admiraban, desde que había pasado a ultimo grado de la primaria él y sus amiguitos lo empezaron a molestar más que los años anteriores, y todo por que el rumor de que él le había escrito una carta a su Senpai de ultimo grado y que esa carta era de amor. Fue entonces que él recibiera esos apodos "Marica, Maricón, Puto, Puñal" y demás calificativos irrelevantes a su persona, pero para mala suerte de Souichi, no se redujeron a simplemente llenarlo de tierra su mochila, ni de bañarlo en agua fría ni de tirarle sus cosas, ese ultimo año Ryu había cogido el gusto de acorralarlo y darle patadas y golpes, y cuando murió su mamá hacía uno o dos años no había sido motivo suficiente para apaciguar los golpes o las burlas, incluso eso se volvió parte de sus insultos "Seguro tu mamá murió pensando que eras una desgracia, ¡maricón!".

Siguió corriendo hasta que su rostro fue iluminado por la creciente esperanza, una vuelta más en la calle siguiente y llegaría a su casa. Apretó más el agarre que tenía alrededor de su estomago, pues segundos antes de que escapara ellos lo habían acorralado y le golpearon en el hasta que se cansaron y le patearon, y comenzó a correr más, todo lo que pudo, para suerte de él, él era más rápido que ellos, los años en la primaria le habían servido para tener esa cualidad que hasta el momento le era de gran ayuda. No importo que se mojara los zapatos por dentro, ni que su mochila que cargaba en su espalda se llenara de lodo que aveces salpicaba cuando saltaba en los charcos, ni mucho menos que la sangre perdida le fuer debilitando cada vez más, ni que sus gafas redondas estuvieran cuarteadas y que no pudiese ver lo suficientemente bien, tenía que llegar por lo menos al jardín para sentirse a salvo de Ryu y de sus amigos maleantes.

Y aumento su velocidad y justo cuando iba a llegar se tropezó con un bache, una vez en el suelo, miró el agujero donde su pie se quedo atrapado y maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía por el momento (Japones solamente), diviso a sus atacantes lejos pero que se acercaban con velocidad, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y una vez ellas en su mochila un poco maltratada comenzó a correr un poco más ya incluso sabía cuantos pasos tenía que dar para pisar el patio y recorrer la puerta. 10, contaba mientras caminaba a pesar del dolor que de pronto su tobillo sentía 9, comenzaba a escuchar la voz rasposa de Ryu acercándose un poco más, 8 su respiración parecía que dejaba de funcionar y el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones antes incluso de llegarlo a rosar, 7 las pisadas ajenas a las suyas resonaban más fuerte 6 y las risas que pronto se comenzaban a manifestar le advertían a que apresurara el paso si es que quería seguir vivo, 5, ya no caminaba lento, ahora trataba de volver a un paso más acelerado 4 le faltaba un poco más, 3 solo un poco más y lograría vivir otro día, 2 o más bien otra tarde...1.

Pero justo cuando la esperanza había rosado su mente un golpe recibió su espalda haciendo que cayera una vez más, no bastaron los segundos para después sentir que las patadas llovían arriba suyo, no escuchaba sus llantos, solo las risas de aquellos demonios y la precipitada lluvia que desde hacía un tiempo lo rodeaba.

-¿Creías que ibas a escapar tan fácil princesita?.- esa era la voz de Ryu, sonriente e impaciente de dar una patada aun más fuerte que las anteriores, pero justo cuando lo iba hacer, Souichi tomo si pie y lo mordió haciendo por defecto que todos sus amiguitos se detuvieran una vez más recogió sus cosas con torpeza antes de que reaccionaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Souichi había cruzado con éxito la puerta de su casa.

-Rayos...larguémonos de aquí.-Grito Ryu.-Te vemos mañana Marica, de esta ya no te salvas.

Souichi espero paciente a que se fueran, miró por la ventana y una ves que diviso que los niños se habían ido, pudo respirar tranquilo. Se tumbó en el suelo y respiro agitado exhalaba con pesades y inhalaba con dificultada, el dolor en el abdomen era ardiente y le llenaba de un pequeño picar, la piel revuelta en heridas menores y sin "gravedad" le palpitaban debajo de los órganos dañados incluso la hemorragia de su nariz y de su frente le ardían a mares. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que levantarse antes de que su padre regresara con la pequeña Kanako y con su adorado hermanito Tomoe.

Se levanto pasado unos segundos, recogió sus cosas que había botado tras abrir la puerta y cogió un poco de papel de la cocina y tan rápido como ordeno se dirigió a su habitación, una vez adentro se miro en el espejo, el raspón se podía ocultar diciéndole a su padre que se había tropezado en clase de deportes, pero el moretón que tenía en la muñeca cuando Ryu le agarrado de ellas para evitar que escapara la primera vez sería difícil, ni el que se encontraba debajo del ojo sutilmente, ni sus labios cuarteados y un poco sangrantes le serían fácil de ocultar, sus demás moretones que recorrían su piel en distintos lugares los podía ocultar fácilmente a pesar de ser demasiados, ese era una razón por la que le gustaba la ropa larga.

Se limpió la tierra del rostro y del cabello, cambio sus gafas por unas de repuesto y escucho la llegada de su padre bajo a recibirlo.

-Estoy en casa.- Su padre Souji Tatsumi era un hombre muy ocupado que antes de que muriese su mujer viajaba mucho, seguramente se hubiese largado de no ser por que su hermano Tomoe y Kanako aún eran unos bebes, ella 2 Tomoe 5 y el apunto de cumplir los 12, el pobre hombre tenía que hacerse cargo de sus hijos que aún lo necesitaban.

El hombre era un científico y la tarea de ser padre le agotaba tanto como en sus investigaciones, pero sobre todo lo que quizás era lo más agotador en su tarea como padre era ser sobre protector, cuando murió su esposa y con el problema de Souichi, todo se había desmoronado con una creciente inseguridad. Él no hacía menos a su hijo, y hasta cierto punto aceptaba aquella fase de su hijo, a veces rezando para que solo fuese eso, una fase, pero con el tiempo comenzó a dejar de tomarle importancia, pues de todos modos no era en realidad un problema ¿No es así?.

-Bienvenido padre.-Dijo Souichi arrastrando los pies mientras tomaba de la mano a Tomoe y lo dirigía a la cocina.-¿Cómo le fue?.

-Bien-contesto alegre el hombre, él siempre era alegre.-Compre algo para ti, te lo mostrare después de acostar a Kanako en su cuna. ¿Me puedes ayudar con Tomoe también?, parece que se esta muriendo de sueño, que bueno que mañana no hay clases para él.

-Claro.-Dijo con desánimos y llevando arriba a su hermano, parece que su padre no noto su frente raspada ni el leve moretón debajo de su parpado, Souichi suspiro con alivio.

Tomoe nunca le dio trabajo para que se fuese a dormir, así que con suerte ese día no fue la excepción, había cerrado la puerta cuando al cruzar el pasillo se encontró con la mirada acusadora de su padre, se tambaleo un poco pero trato de mantener firme su mirada y así con éxito hacer que su padre ablandase su mirada.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?.-pregunto con tono autoritario y a la vez preocupado.

-Me he caído en la clase de deportes, me lanzaron una pelota muy rápido y tropecé, creo que no me lo esperaba, no es nada.-Dijo sin titubar, hacía mucho tiempo que las mentiras se le facilitaban.-No hay de que preocuparse viejo.

El hombre le miro desconfiado pero al final lo dejo pasar, caminaron abajo para comer algo y una vez terminado de cenar Souji acerco su maletín y de ahí saco una pequeña bolsa que parecía de regalo.

-Un regalo.-Señalo el hombre y le acerco el paquete al niño que lo miraba desconcertado.

-Gracias.-Dijo Souichi y con calma lo fue abriendo. Y una vez abierto vio en su interior lo que parecía ser un shorts, lo que dejo boquiabierto al niño, quien comenzó a temblar.

-Lo vi y pensé que te iría bien, si quieres podemos ir este sábado a que te compre una camisa que le haga juego, pronto el calor sera insoportable y tendrás que desacerté de esas prendas largas que acostumbras ponerte. ¿Porqué no te lo pruebas?.

-¡No quiero!

El hombre miró impresionado y bajo la taza de té que en sus dedos traía, nunca el niño le había dicho algo semejante, usualmente siempre hacía lo que él quería.

-¿Qué haz dicho Souichi?.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento padre, no veo conveniente para mi probarme algo tan corto, no me gusta, no lo quiero, me gustan mis pantalones largos y mis camisas holgadas.-Entonces no supo en que momento sus ojos le comenzaron a picar dejando caer las lágrimas una vez más por sus mejillas.

-No seas arrogante Souichi, simplemente lo quiero ver puesto en ti, no tiene nada de malo, pruébate eso y si no te queda veremos que haremos, no tiene nada de malo que pruebes un cambio de look.-Souji se acerco un poco y trato de ayudar aquel su hijo más grande tratase de cambiar de opinión, Souichi se asusto de lo cerca que estaba su padre y en un movimiento rápido trato de apartarlo pero su padre fue más rápido y justo lo tomo de la muñeca lastimada, de sus labios salio un gemido de dolor, aún la piel le hervía de dolor y las punzadas que antes se habían calmado volvían a apoderarse de él, su padre le miro raro, e inteligente mente fijo su mirada en la muñeca desnuda de su hijo, y se encontró con el tremendo moretón que desde hacia un rato Souichi ocultaba debajo de su camisa de manga larga.

No tardo un segundo para alzarle la manga y encontrarse con más de aquellos manchones oscuros en la piel pálida de su hijo, algunos rojizos y otros más viejos con un color que se asemejaba al verde y al morado.

-¿Qué son estos Souichi?.-Pregunto alarmado pero con aquella voz que tenía el niño lo tomo como de enojo en lugar de preocupación, el pequeño comenzó a llorar más sintiendo con ello sus mejillas volverse rojas, tenía miedo de que su propio padre le reprimiera y lo castigara. Porque se veía enojado.

-No, no papá no me hagas ponerme el shorts, déjame por favor, no he hecho nada malo.-Trataba de defenderse el infante de algo que quizás no era necesario, hizo que su padre se preocupara más, le levanto el pantalón y se encontró todavía más con esas magulladuras, soltó a su hijo y con aún más preocupación le levanto la camisa a pesar de los forcejeo de castaño, y más moretones.

-¿Souichi que pasa?.-Dijo con un tono más relajado lo que hizo que el niño se diera por vencido, A ese punto, ¿Quien es capaz de mentir?.

-Unos niños...-Dijo pero cayo de inmediato, tenía que inhalar aire antes de desplomarse una vez mas en su patético llanto.-Me molestan.

-¿QUIENES?.

-Un niño llamado Ryu. y sus amigos de distintos grados.

-¿Porqué?...

Souichi miró con el Ceño fruncido a su padre, le avergonzaba que aquel viejo hombre pusiera aquella mirada, no le gustaba que se preocupara por él, él podía defenderse solo (Claro), su padre tenía que preocuparse por Kanako y por Tomoe, no por él, de todos modos ya no podía ocultar la verdad de su situación con Ryu, mentir en ese punto sería incluso más difícil que decir la verdad.

-Se rumoreo que le escribí una carta de amor un chico de ultimo grado...-Hizo una pausa y trato de calmar su temblar.-Hace dos o tres años...

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Souichi quería salir corriendo a su habitación, encerrarse y llorar a mares, quería dejar de ver a su padre, quería que el viejo dejase de suspirar lastimero de él. Pero eso ya no era una opción, ahora ¿Qué pasaría? seguramente lo obvio, diría su padre que hablaría con la mamá de Ryu y con el director de la escuela, y después Ryu diría una disculpa con su nariz moquienta y con unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo que solo bastarían para engañar a todos, menos a él.

Pero en lugar de que le preguntase por el nombre completo de Ryu o de su dirección, pregunto cosas distintas.

-¿Es cierto lo de la carta?.

-No, no lo es, ni siquiera conozco al tipo.

-¿Te han estado molestando tantos años con golpes? ¿O cuando inicio la agresión física?.

-No, los golpes vinieron el grado pasado, al principio solo me molestaban diciéndome cosas o haciendo bromas pesadas.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste?

-Porqué no quiero que te preocupes por mi, no quiero sentir que soy una carga aún más fuerte de lo que ya soy.

Souji miró a su hijo, se levanto de su asiento y dejó el vaso vació de té en el lugar de los trastos sucios, meneo la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido miró a su hijo.

-Mañana no iras a la escuela. Iremos al doctor, no me gustaría descubrir que mi hijo esta medio muerto... hablare con el director mañana por la mañana, también, sería bueno ir a buscar alguna nueva escuela... ahora vete a dormir, mañana sera un día muy largo.

(...)

Souichi se despertó por si mismo una hora antes que amaneciera, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y aún el sueño le quebrantaba el alma, se sentía cansado y con ganas de no hacer nada ese día, hubiese preferido seguir ocultando su situación, por que solo faltaba un año más para que saliera de la escuela primaria y entrara a la secundaria, había elegido una que ninguno de su salón habría querido elegir, por que su plan de estudios parecía muy complicado y también su colegiatura era bastante cara, no le había dicho aún a su papá de aquella escuela, pero sabía que no le diría que no. Pero su plan maestro se había ido a la mierda cuando su padre le menciono la noche anterior que hablaría con el director de su escuela. _"Muy tarde Souichi, muy tarde"_ , intentó imaginar como sería la conversación entre su padre y la madre de Ryu, él siendo tratado como la victima de sus vanos acuso, pero para "suerte" de él, tenía la evidencia palpándole la piel y también era un niño que siempre decía la verdad, los profesores no creían en Ryu después de verlo robar en la cafetería unos panes que valían 1000 yenes, no mucho a comparación de otros que valían incluso 10000 yenes.

-¿Souichi? ¿Estas despierto?.-La voz de Souji le interrumpió el pensamiento, ¿Cuanto tiempo se había quedado hipnotizado en la nada de su imaginación?. Dio un suspiro pesado y se trato de cubrir la cabeza en un inútil movimiento, puesto que su muñeca aún era testigo del dolor que acompaño a la patada de días antes de alguno de los amigos de Ryu.

-Si, ahora lo estoy.-Dijo con voz cansada.

-Hable con el director por teléfono.-Apresuro a decir su padre quien aún permanecía en la puerta, curiosamente Souichi vio el teléfono inalambrico en su mano, supuso que si, realmente su padre había halado por teléfono con el director.-Le he explicado brevemente lo que ha pasado y parece estar indignado, me ha dicho que hablara con tus profesores para que sepan tu ausencia, pero he dicho yo que preferiría que eso fuera con cautela, no me gustaría que se formaran rumores.-Su padre hizo un poco de silencio y Souichi miro en sus ojos un poco de cansancio, ¿En serio todo eso era necesario?.- Iremos al doctor primero, ya hice la cita.

-¿Iras a hablar con la mamá de Ryu?.-Pregunto Souichi una vez que se sentó en el filo de la cama y se ponía los lentes que siempre dejaba en la mesita de noche.

-Si, lo tengo que hacer, lo que hace ese niño no esta bien... no es correcto que ella no lo sepa, pero no te preocupes, te cambiaré de escuela lo más rápido que pueda.

Souji le miró preocupado, y dejo a su hijo en la penumbra de su habitación, no tenía que decirle que tenía que cambiarse, ni mucho menos que lo esperaría abajo en la puerta, había algo de culpa en su ser, de impotencia al ver los golpes que su hijo tenía en el cuerpo, sentía rabia de que no lo pudiese defender pero quizás ahora que Souichi tendría la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, le podría explicar unas cuantas cosas más. Pero lo primordial sería que tendría que inscribir a su hijo a alguna clase de karate o de tae kwon do, y a defensa personal, no le gustaba la violencia, pero él no estaría siempre para defenderlo, y el tendría o que hacerse más fuerte o hacerse más inteligente para evadir problemas de ese tipo, pero sobre todo su pequeño retoño tendría que aprender a defenderse y a no temer.

Souichi respiro cansado y los ojos le comenzaron a picar una vez más, todo lo que había vivido a penas ayer le mareaba la cabeza y hacía que sintiera la bilis y toda la comida de una semana revolverle el estomago amenazándolo con devolverlo todo en el suelo, aún tenía sueño, aún quería dormir pero temía que si doria nunca volvería a abrir los ojos, entonces en su desesperación comenzó a gritar y llorar con todo lo que había guardado por tres años, las burlas, los abusos, la perdida de su madre, los golpes y cada una de sus heridas desaparecían con aquel sonido que venía de la boca del estomago, con la cálidas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Parecía que el dolor ya no existía.

Entonces cuando su alma parecía recobrar conciencia de sus actos tomo el pantalón más cercano, no le importaba si estaba sucio o si estaba limpio, en ese momento ya nada importaba, se limpio las lágrimas con el filo de su mano y trato de dejar de llorar, busco su camisa y al no encontrarla se levanto y abrió el ropero que tenía enfrente de su cama, al abrirlo sintió un olor a húmedo y a polvo, pero lo ignoro, metió su mano en el espacio y jalo lo que parecía ser una camisa de un color olivo, se la puso sin ver siquiera si estaba derecha o al revés y una vez que sintió que ya no le faltaba ponerse otra cosa salio de su habitación sin ganas en realidad de salir de ella. Bajo las escaleras con pesades, sus piernas tiritaban a cada paso y pronto el miedo de caer de ellas le produjo otro mareo, se agarro con "firmeza" el pasamanos y bajo un escalón por escalón. Una vez abajo miro a su padre y se apresuro ir a su lado. Al principio creyó que le diría algo por sus gritos y llantos, pero el hombre simplemente le rodeo con su brazo la espalda y dio unos suaves golpes con su palma, era imposible que él no lo escuchará, pero pensó que su padre no le hablaría de ese tema en ese momento.

(...)

El hospital de la región no era muy grande, ni mucho menos acogedor a Souichi le molestaba mucho ir, pero en ese momento él no podía renegar la asistencia medica, de alguna u otra forma tenía que tenerla, ¿Qué tal su Ryu, el muy hijo de puta le había reventado los órganos? Tomo con más fuerza la mano de su padre y el regreso el apretón, tal vez ambos estaban preocupados y con aquella cercanía los dos trataban de darse fuerza.

Entraron, se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron en la entrada, después su padre hablo con amabilidad con la enfermera quien daba las citas ese día y ella le indico algo que Souichi no entendió muy bien, su padre le indico que se sentará y el pequeño niño le obedeció.

Odiaba ese lugar ¿Cuántas veces habían ido desesperados y asustados por que su madre se encontraba de pronto mal?, era inevitable no sentir temor cuando ese lugar fue protagonista de un y mil pesadillas cuando era más pequeño, los doctores las enfermedad, incluso el olor que el hospital tenía en la sala de espera le embriagaba de tal forma que le fue inevitable no temblar, de no sentirse acorralado por las miradas acusadoras de los pacientes enfermos ni de los doctores que caminaban con uno que otro expediente bajo el brazo.

Su padre le llamo de forma quedita para que se le acercara y fue ahí donde vio a su medico de cabecera, el señor Takane era amigo de su padre y él había atendido a su madre cuando le dio a luz a él y a sus otros dos hermanos, incluso le había visto padecer a la mujer de escasa edad la enfermedad que con el paso del tiempo le fue acabando, sin duda había algo de confianza y reconcor que encontraba Souichi al verlo.

-Waa Souichi-kun, que grande te haz puesto, te pareces mucho a tu padre.-El doctor Takane calló y se dio media vuelta.-Sigan me a mi consultorio.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos en "silencio", bueno, por lo menos Souichi trataba de guardarlo pero los dos hombres hablaban como si no se hubiesen visto desde hacía años, lo cual no era cierto pues él sabía que a veces su padre y el doctor Takane salían a beber. A él no le importaba demasiado la platica que tenían, se limitó simplemente mirar a detalle el lugar escalofriante. No se dio cuenta cuando cruzaron la puerta del consultorio de su doctor. Inclusive ni cuando se sentaron en las no tan cómodas sillas.

-Bien, veamos que tan mal esta la cosa.-Dijo el doctor Takane, quizás él ya sabía a que iban, se dirigió a Souichi y le miro el moretón debajo del ojo, no se encontraba hinchado como otros pero si era levemente notorio, y aquel rasguño profundo que se encontraba en el puente de la nariz ya comenzaba a cicatrizar y la del labio, que era la más pequeña apenas y se alcanzaba a ver.

-El del ojo.-Comenzó hablar con un tono de voz más serio.-No es grave, quizás al momento de la agresión el mismo hizo fricción o lo detuvo antes de que le fuese dado con más fuerza, se quitara en pocos días. Las fisuras del puente y del labios ya están cicatrizando, eso esta muy bien. Souichi-kun ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa?, necesito ver a detalle los demás.

Souichi miró a su padre y este le dijo "Haz lo que dice el doctor" de una forma más apagada que enojada, como creyó que se escucharía, entonces sin hacer más reproches, al quitársela escucho un sonido de sorpresa de parte del señor Takane y al volverlo a ver, parecía que aquella exclamación jamás se hubiese escuchado.

-Esos.-Dijo mientras palpaba algunos en el torso y en la espalda del niño.-Parecen ser ya viejos ¿Te duelen Souichi-kun?

-No, ya no me duelen.-Respondió con un poco de temor.

-Este.-Dijo mientras miraba uno que se encontraba en el costado de Souichi.-Parece ser reciente, se siente algo hinchado, pero no se muy bien como esta el órgano debajo de el. ¿Tienes moretones en tus rodillas o en tus muslos?

-Si, pero ya son muy viejos, me raspe las rodillas ayer cuando me caí, pero no me duelen ni nada.

-Bien. Te pondré una venda en la muñeca, tu padre me dijo que te dolía cuando te tomo de ella y se ve algo hinchada, te recetaré una pomada para la inflamación y alguna que otra medicina para el dolor, para los de la rodilla, supongo entonces que unas curitas bastarán, pero quiero asegurarme de aquel moretón de tu costado no haya causado algún daño interno, así que me gustaría que mañana vinieras para hacer un estudio. Souji-san, espero que tengas pensado hablar con la madre de ese niño y de los otros, lo que le hicieron a Souichi-kun fue muy grave y rebasaron sus limites ¿Qué hubiese pasado si tú no te hubieras dado cuenta?. Eso es todo por hoy, mañana nos vemos, cuídate Souichi-kun.

Souji miró con un semblante tan confuso que Souichi no pudo saber de que iba aquel rostro, la ida al hospital no había sido tan mala, e incluso el resultado de su examen medico el día después de esa no había sido nada malo, pero aun así con esas preocupaciones restantes parecía que su padre no dejaba de mostrarse de una forma tan exaltada que a Souichi lo confundía de sobre manera. Pero de alguna u otra forma, el pequeño infante estaba más relajado, la razón, obvia ante si mismo, Ryu ya no lo molestaría, su padre había encontrado una escuela de buena calidad educativa, y para su fortuna, de paga, lo que incluía en una beca que él había ganado un pase para el autobús, lo recogerían en una parada no muy lejos de su casa a una hora muy temprana y lo dejaban ahí alrededor de las 4, lo que dejaba a Ryu sin el conocimiento de saber a que hora sería apropiado ir a molerlo a golpes, ya no tendría que sufrir abusos de su parte y aun mejor, Ryu no podría ir a buscarlo, pues la escuela estaba muy alejada de su ciudad Nagoya. Si Ryu lo quería ir a molestar tenía que ir en autobús, y como él era un niño flojo, no haría nada para ir a buscarlo. La suerte le sonreía.

Tres días consecutivos de paz y calma tenían que cesar cuando esa noche en la cual se removía indeciso en la cama su padre le hablo detrás de la puerta. Se volvió tras escuchar en los labios de su progenitor su nombre, aún con la cara que tenía cuando el doctor Takane le había dicho lo de los estudios, deductivo Souichi acertó a pensar que esa noche no dormiría tranquilo como las otras dos, se sentó al filo de la cama y su padre hizo lo propio en silencio. Souji miro a su hijo esperando tal vez que él iniciara la charla pero como el niño seguía siendo eso, era obvio que el infante no iniciaría la platica.

-Cuando te dije de las artes marciales y de la defensa personal me imagine que tomarías solo una, no las 4.-Dijo riéndose al recordar la noche anterior a esa cuando le dijo a su primogénito la idea de inscribirlo a una de esas clases y el infante le dijo que si, pero a todas, no solo a una de ellas, el niño sonrió apenado, Souiji suspiro, no quería darle vueltas a aquel asunto que ya de por si daba vueltas en su cabeza, miro a su vástago con el semblante algo fruncido, algo que el niño noto más no indago el porqué de aquel estado que antes no tenía y espero callado a lo que su padre le diría.-Souichi, tenemos que hablar...

Esa noche, Souichi se limitó a escuchar las palabras sabias que su padre le decía, sin siquiera refunfuñar en toda la palabrería aberrante de aquel hombre avejentado, de todos modos él también había pensado en lo mismo que su padre; esa noche terminada la platica que se había extendido hasta la media noche, ninguno durmió bien.


	3. Capitulo 2

_La verdad, no quería publicar el capitulo, no me siento muy bien que digamos, hoy en la mañana me desperté con el cuerpo cansado y me duele la cabeza como nunca antes me había dolido, es raro, nunca me había sentido así, ni quiero ir a la escuela, pero ni modo, tengo que ir. En cuanto a el capitulo yo planeaba meter el lemon ya, pero como reitero no es mi día, ojala y se me quite pronto, igual lo publico por que no me quiero tardar en publicar, pero me hubiese gustado mucho hacerlo un poco más largo que el anterior, igual espero que les guste._

 _Ah cierto!~ quiero agradecer a todas las chicas del grupo que me están apoyando, sin ustedes quizás mue hubiese ido del asco :p gracias!._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo II.**

 _Morinaga Tetsuhiro._

Cuando le conoció, él había dejado de ser estudiante de la Universidad para pasar a ser un investigador de la misma facultada, Morinaga era un chiquillo de primer grado, y aún así sin siquiera conocerlo más que de simple vista, capturó a su frágil corazón con una simple mirada indiscreta. Y ese fue el primer día en los que sintió que sus ya hundidos sentimientos volvían a ponerse a frote. Pero también con ello comprendió que el hombre de cabellos negros era un hombre inalcanzable para sus deseos.

Souichi recuerda aquel primer día de conocerlo por las mañanas de sus días, simplemente para ponerle de advertencia a su subconsciente a que no intente hacer algo estúpido como si él fuese una colegiala enamorada (aunque eso último era cierto). Aquella desilusión no era por falta de optimismo ni mucho menos por inseguridad, desde hacía mucho que su seguridad y autoestima estaban a niveles promedios, sino porque por desgracia ese primer día había comprendido que Morinaga Tetsuhiro era heterosexual.

La primera vez que lo vio iba cruzando la calle mientras tomaba la mano de un joven mujer de cabellos castaños ondulados, era unos centímetros más pequeña que Morinaga, pero estaba claro que aquella chica era su novia, la cara de el moreno lo delataba en toda la expresión de la palabra, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos con un brillo especial y sobre todo la sonrisa con la que andaba por todos lados. No le costo mucho trabajo descubrir el nombre de la chica: Nanami Daigo.

Esa mañana se cumplían 5 años desde que vio por primera vez a Morinaga, y por alguna razón esa mañana Souichi se sentía decaído, se sentía así porque quizás dejo que aquellos sentimientos banales le llenarán de falsas esperanzas, de que no cumplió nunca su promesa que hizo hacía años acerca de no enamorarse, y lo peor de todo es que sin importar que tan contraindicado fuese esa ilusión la había dejado crecer a sus anchas por tantísimos años, y aún así esa mañana decidió no darle importancia a aquella parte de su mente que ya lo consideraba a si mismo un fracasado sin remedio.

Se levantó con pesades de la cama y se dirigió al baño, últimamente hacía eso muy seguido, no iba al baño a hacer sus necesidades diarias, sino a verse en el espejo viejo que tenía arriba del lavabo. Se inspeccionaba su rostro como tratando de hallar algo que antes no tuviese. Habían pasado tantos años ya desde que lo hubiesen dejado de molestar, pero de alguna forma había vuelto a coger la costumbre de mirarse todos los días para ver si amanecía con algún moretón. _"¿Qué cojones me ocurre?"_ se pregunto.

 _"Si no mal recuerdo"_ Se volvió a hablar a si mismo _"Hago esto desde que Morinaga se volvió mi asistente de laboratorio, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿2 o 3?"._ Se miro nuevamente en el espejo, todo en el había cambiado. Su apariencia, su carácter, su fuerza... Ya no era el chiquillo de 12 años que le molían a golpes e insultos depravados, todo eso cambió de una forma en la que no esperaba, su nueva escuela de entonces le había ayudado a empezar desde cero, se volvió el mejor de su clase, el chico popular que tenía cientos de amigos y sobre todo, era el más temido, aunque él no molestaba a la gente como lo hacía Ryu, pero todo mundo sabía que él practicaba 3 tipos de artes marciales y defensa personal. Nadie supo, ni nadie sabe en su presente de su preferencia sexual, por que casi todo mundo le conoció alguna novia con la que siempre duraba poco, nada especial. Le tenían apreció pero también le tenían pavor _"Nada especial..."_

Miro la hora, 7:30, muy tarde a su acostumbrado horario de salida, descubrió meses atrás que ese día en particular no llegaba temprano a su trabajo, incluso ya todo mundo lo sabía, así que no se molestaban en seguir preguntando el porque de ese retraso, a él mismo no le molestaba ya.

Se puso sus jeans, su camisa azul a cuadros que su padre le había enviado desde quien sabe donde, se recogió el cabello (Se lo había dejado crecer en el inicio de la Universidad, en la preparatoria tenían un régimen muy estricto de los peinados largos en los hombres) y se puso sus gafas circulares, no presto mucha atención en meter algunas cosas cualquiera en su mochila Jansport, ni en que su hermana Kanako (De unos 15 años ya) le llamaba desesperada de que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela y que si no se apuraba lo dejaría para irse ella sola. Se apresuró a regañadientes.

Llevaba de la mano a Kanako, ella no protesto nunca que él hiciera eso, porque ella desde muy pequeña tenía la sensación de que eso hacía un poco más valiente a su hermano mayor, según Tomoe y su padre, incluso la vecina amable que querían como a una abuela Matsuda-san, creían que de todos de la familia, Souichi era el más frágil. La niña hablaba de cosas irrelevantes y Souichi escuchaba con atención, era una platica corta en realidad, porque Kanako se quedaría a la parada del autobús mientras que su hermano mayor se iba por otro lado para ir a la Universidad.

Esa mañana incluso Kanako sabía que algo no andaba bien con su hermano, así que apretó un poco el agarre de su mano.

-Hoy preparare la cena que te gusta.-Dijo seria la jovencita.- Y te preparare un baño relajante, te vez algo tenso, si te pasa algo ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Onii-san?.

-No estoy tenso Kanako, no dormí muy bien anoche, de todos modos no te preocupes.

La adolescente se freno en seco e hizo que su hermano la volteara a ver confundido, Kanako reafirmo aun más fuerte su agarre frunció el ceño.

-¡Onii-san!

-Claro que lo se Kanako.-Dijo seguro de si Souichi.-Ahora apúrate, llegarás tarde al colegio.

-¿Así como tú?

-Muchacha testaruda, yo ya soy un adulto, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

-Me gustaría que esos reclamos te dan un empujó para lavar toda tu ropa.

Kanako sonrió y junto a ella una sutil sonrisa también se dibujo en su rostro, esos eran los momentos en los que se divertían los dos, con aparentes peleas que siempre se transformaban en bromas pesadas, herencia de familia, humor negro y carácter fuerte.

Souichi dejo a su hermana con los demás compañeros de la escuela que esperarían el autobús. Un poco más relajado de la sensación que lo invadió esa mañana.

(...)

Caminaba despreocupado, la risa que le había provocado su hermana le había relajado, saco un cigarrillo y antes de prenderlo se lo puso en la boca pero antes que nada miro al frente antes de cruzar la calle, a él le gustaba caminar a hasta la Universidad, le relajaba sus músculos y según él también hacía un poco de ejercicio, levanto la vista solo para sacar el humo que antes había succionado, y justo cuando hizo eso, miro a lo lejos a la joven Nanami, con alguien muy abrazada en la oscuridad, seguro era Morinaga, no lo veía bien pero la sombra era de la misma estatura que el de su Kohai, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo de ese lugar, por que inesperadamente siento que su corazón latía herido.

(...)

Ya había llegado a la entrada de la Universidad, su cigarro se cayó desde hacía un tiempo atrás, y cuando se detuvo comenzó a toser con desenfreno, consecuencias del consumo de tabaco. Esa tos le hizo pensar un poco más claro la ultima visión que sus ojos captaron, frunció el ceño y maldijo un poco antes de pisar la facultad.

 _"Ese Morinaga ¡CABRÓN!, si el muy hijo de puta no ha llegado le patearé hasta en donde se que le dolerá aun más, que cantante me salio, él paseando de la mano de Nanami y mis cultivos han de estar a punto de morir... Cabronazo de mierda me las va a pagar"_ pensó desesperado olvidando sus celos por el momento, se lanzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez a la zona del laboratorio, con desespero e impaciencia, a ese grado le importaba más su cultivo. Entró hecho una furia y azoto la puerta.

-¡Morinaga!.-Grito enojado, cuando vio un poco mejor el asistente no estaba ahí, hubo algo en ese instante que hizo que Souichi se sintiera un poco más mal, bajo la mira decidió no darle importancia, dejo su mochila en el escritorio desordenado y saco otro cigarro.-Maldito bastardo.-Susurro.

-¿Qué necesita Senpai?.-Esa voz era de Morinaga, un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del pelo largo e intento tragar saliva porque del impacto se le creó un nudo en la boca del estomago, si él estaba ahí ¿Con quien estaba Nanami?.

-Nada, ya se me olvido.-dijo con tono engreído.

Entonces se comenzó a cuestionar un poco de la relación que tenía el Morinaga con aquella mujer, había algo que le daba mala espina.


	4. Capitulo 3

_Un nuevo capitulo yeii |u|, no había escrito nada por que me enferme y por que estuve en temporada de exámenes, pero ya paso. Esto de escribir fanfic es moledor, no entiendo como le hacen las que escriben y suben sus historias, yo apenas empiezo y no se como se ha de sentir cuando tienen quien sabe cuantos proyectos sin terminar, y luego ¿Cómo le hacen para tener ideas para un nuevo capitulo? no lo entiendo! mis respetos a tod s los que escriben y siempre actualizan._

 _Yo dije en el anterior cap que en este iba a subir el lemon, pero creo que no fue posible, en el próximo (que espero que también sea largo) lo voy a subir, 100% seguro de ello, así que no me perdóneme. Espero le guste este cap, creo que es bastante simple pero creo que esta bien._

 _Saludos y Gracias._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo III.**

Las semanas pasaban lentamente, tan lento que ya comenzaba a irritarlo. Había pasado ya tres semanas después de su _Aniversario_ de su enamoramiento, y a decir verdad, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, tal vez no él, pero si Morinaga, algo le pasaba al moreno y no entendía muy bien porque se encontraba así, pero supuso que se trataba de su relación con Nanami. Siempre algo le pasaba con Nanami.

Souichi nunca preguntaba si tenían conflictos de novios, pues no solo el tema le incomodaba, si no también creía que no era tan cercano a Morinaga como para preguntar esa clase de cosas. Pero esa vez si le molestaba esa actitud fría que el moreno le ponía. Antes su Kohai era el hombre más feliz del mundo, siempre que llegaba se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja, había veces que no le importaba mucho si él le escuchaba las pláticas largas que siempre relataba después de haber visto a su novia, la verdad es que todas ella eran pan de cada día, que si Nanami aquello, que si Nanami se veía bien con su nuevo vestido, que si Nanami era la más hermosa mujer, etcétera etcétera. En un principio a Souichi si le importaba escucharlas, porque quizás con alguna de ellas podía encontrar tal vez una oportunidad con el hombre menor, pero pronto descubrió que en realidad Morinaga no hablaba más que de fantasías y de calificativos de la chica, y eso le había molestado después de haberle preguntado muchas cosas en un comienzo.

Morinaga esas ultimas semanas no había sido el hombre alegre y energético que una vez conoció, no le hablaba de Nanami, y no le mostraba ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada clara era todo un remolino de emociones que el pelo largo no comprendía, se veía calculador, pero también se veía asustado y con quizás una pizca de odio, todo sumado a la vaga sensación de nerviosos que llenaba la habitación del laboratorio. La semana pasada no le importo mucho, pero pronto una brillante revelación le inundo la mente, no podía tener así a Morinaga, por lo menos no mucho tiempo, tenerlo preocupado significaría que su cosecha se echaría a perder en un dos por tres.

Dejo el baso de precipitado a un lado y miro a Morinaga quien machacaba algo en el mortero, resoplo un poco, y pronto sintió las ganas de fumar un cigarrillo, no podía hacerlo ahí, así que se aguanto las ganas. Su corazón palpito con estrepitosa fuerza y sintió sus mejillas arder. Casi no hablaba de asuntos personales, siempre había querido que su relación fuese simplemente profesional (Aunque ya hacía un tiempo que descubrió que quizás era un buen amigo de Morinaga), así que preguntar aquello le llenaba de vergüenza, sostuvo la respiración por un momento y después resoplo.

Ahora o Nunca.

-¿Morinaga?.-Le llamo con un tono de voz muy bajo de lo normal, esperaba que Morinaga no lo voltease a ver, cosa que para su mala suerte sucedió, volvió a respirar profundo y esta vez se determino hacer la pregunta con valentía.-¿Ocurre algo?, haz estado muy pensativo últimamente, si tienes un problema bien podrías decirme a mi, quizás pueda ayudarte en algo.-Una vez dicho eso sintió que su corazón de calmaba.

Morinaga lo miro por un momento, corto pero penetrante, soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos, como si estuviera meditando su respuesta, después volvió a mirar a su Senpai y contesto.

-Si, la verdad si tengo un ligero problema... mejor dicho tengo una leve _preocupación_... no es nada grave pero de alguna manera aún no lo solucionó, de hecho le iba pedir permiso para ausentarme el viernes, quiero arreglarlo ese día.

-Claro, ve a arreglarlo cuando puedas.-Dijo Souichi sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Morinaga bajo la mirada y sonrió de medio lado, quizás sus labios sonreían pero en sus ojos se podía leer melancolia y cansancio. De pronto Souichi se sintió nauseabundo.

-Gracias, Senpai.

(...)

Es día era el viernes que tanto esperaba, como Morinaga le había pedido permiso para ir a resolver sus problemas, esa tarde se le hizo infinitamente aburrida. Los resultados de su experimento le habían salido bien, así que esa tarde se dedico principalmente a escribir su informe, era extraño estar solo en la universidad (O por lo menos en el edificio), e incluso podía ver el cielo teñirse aun más oscuro, eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, y aún no quería llegar a casa, jugueteaba un poco con sus lapices y seguía con su trabajo. Y cuando vio que pronto iba acabar se sintió aún más aburrido.

 _"Dios..."_ dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes y se quitaba los lentes, la verdad había sido un día bastante largo, se volvió a poner los anteojos guardo el documento y cogió sus cosas metiendo las en su mochila, cuando apago la laptop también la guardo en su funda, _"Lo terminaré mañana por la mañana"_ pensó.

Entonces su celular sonó, era una canción estúpida que había descargado Kanako en su celular para tono de llamada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a pesar de que estaba solo en aquel lugar, vio que tenía un mensaje de Morinaga, lo cual lo sorprendió.

Su corazón latió rápido, ¿Habría ya arreglado sus problemas o solo le mando el mensaje para decirle que no se reportaría mañana?. Lo abrió dudando de su contenido. Y se sorprendido aún más al descubrir que ni un ni lo otro le había mandado el moreno.

 _from: Tetsuhiro Morinaga._

 _To: Senpai._

 _Es un poco tarde para mandarle un mensaje, tal vez este ocupado, pero me preguntaba si quería venir a mi casa a beber un poco de cerveza, ¿Vendría aunque sea un rato?._

Souichi se emociono, y después fue inevitable rechazar la propuesta del Morinaga, quizás al final si había resuelto sus problemas y quería darle vuelta a la pagina y seguir adelante, todo con una lata de cerveza. Souichi sonrió y acepto la invitación. El siguiente mensaje que le envió el moreno fue la dirección de su casa. El lugar de la _Cita_.

(...)

Estaba parado en frente de unos departamentos, el corazón se le aceleraba y se sentía extasiado, su corazón hacia una y otra vez _Doki Doki_ y estúpidamente se sintió como una colegiala enamorada. Ya le había mandado un mensaje a Morinaga diciéndole que estaba a punto de llegar, pero el autobús que tubo que tomar le había dejado unos cuantos minutos antes de lo antes dicho, no dudo en buscar alguna tienda de esas de 24/7 que tanto abundaban en su país y una vez comprado todo lo que necesito se dirigió a la entrada del lugar donde vivía su Kohai.

Eran departamentos clásicos, pequeños pero que quizás tenían alguno que otro lujo por ahí. Souichi suspiró, no pudo evitarlo, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y de nuevo se sintió estúpido.

-Oh, ¡Senpai!.

La voz aquella le desconcertó un poco, por un momento dudo en voltear, pero sintió que la voz la conocía, y efectivamente la conocía. Cuando se volvió observo a el hombre de sus sueños, con igual una bolsa de tal vez la misma tienda que hacía segundos atrás había ido para comprar algunas cosas. Morinaga se acerco rápidamente a él y le sonrió, una vez más sintió el sonrojo llenarle los pómulos.

-Me alegro ver que viniera Senpai.-Eso ultimo lo emociono aun más, pero guardo silencio, si hablaba quizás diría algo estúpido, Morinaga lo miro y volvió a sonreír.-En serio tenía ganas de _verte..._

-¿Pasa algo Morinaga?.-es ultimo que dijo se le hizo irreal, algo estaba mal.

Morinaga lo miro desilusionado, y después lo tomo del hombro con un poco de fuerza y lo dirigió hacia la fuerza, sin dejar de mirarlo, después simplemente sonrió de lado.

-No Senpai, no me pasa nada.

Souichi se sintió mal con la contestación, algo dentro de él le decía que el moreno no estaba bien, pero se dejo guiar entre los pasillos del edificio, tomaron el elevador y siguieron hasta que llegaron a el piso de Morinaga, todo en un incomodo silencio.

La emoción y las ansias se alejaron de su cuerpo mucho antes de siquiera haber empezado la reunión.

(...)

No sabe cuanto tiempo transcurrió, lo que si sabe, es que la noche ya era más palpable en el exterior, habían comenzado a beber sin precipitación y hablaron de algunas cosas banales, cosas del laboratorio y de una que otra cosa estúpida, como las ultimas noticias y otras como el ultimo partido de futbol que se había transmitido, en realidad, a Souichi no le importaba mucho la platica, ni siquiera la bebida, de hecho el único que tomaba era Morinaga. Bueno, realmente era injusto darle todo el crédito a Morinaga, él también ya estaba algo pasado de cervezas.

Souichi miró a aquel hombre, ya se estaba emborrachando con tanta rapidez que el pelo largo no supo muy bien como hacer que el moreno dejase la botella, pronto también tendría que ir a buscar algún Futón que el Morinaga debía tener guardado en algún lugar de su casa, no podía dejarlo en aquel estado, por lo menos no solo.

-No puedo.-Dijo el Morinaga ya alucinando las cosas, Souichi creyó al principio que le hablaría de estupidez _"No puedo tomar tanto, no me quiero emborrachar"_ o _"ya estoy muy borracho, ya no puedo tomar más"_ pero le sorprendió ver que el Morinaga se le escapaban lágrimas que antes no estaban ahí y que su semblante alegre había pasado a mejor vida. La hora feliz había acabado.

-¿Qué te pasa Morinaga?.-Pregunto mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca, era muy raro ver al pelo negro derramando lagrimas como una damisela, él era todo alegre, nunca lo había visto triste, pero si innumerables veces enojado, de alguna u otra forma, Souichi estaba preocupado de el estado de Morinaga _"Quizás es el alcohol"_ pensó mientras esperaba alguna respuesta ante su anterior cuestión. Pero también pudiese ser que los problemas que tenía no se habían solucionado como había planeado. Souichi espero.

-Nanami-san.-Dijo Morinaga entre gemidos de lo que parecía ser dolor.-Nanami-san, ella, ella...

-¿Ella qué?.-Dijo un poco desilusionado, otra vez sus platicas estúpidas de la mujer _"perfecta"._

-¡Me abandonó Senpai!.-Morinaga se acerco a Souichi y poso su rostro en el hombro de su compañero de bebida, _"Demasiado cerca..."_ Se dijo a si mismo el pelo largo, nervioso y sorprendido ante las palabras de Morinaga.

-¿Cómo?.-De alguna u otra forma no lo creía, _"Quizás es el alcohol..."_

-Un compañero de mi clase me dijo que la vio besándose con otro...no lo podía creer Senpai, así que la seguí el viernes que te dije que tenía un asunto pendiente... ¡Y LA VI! la vi besándose con un chico de ultimo grado en el centro comercial, iban a ir al cine pero yo me asuste y me precipite en mis actos, La tome de la muñeca y le detuve ella me vio con sorpresa y me dijo con su estúpida voz linda "Tetsuhiro ¿Qué haces aquí?", yo podía sentir el miedo en su voz también, trate de hablar con ella, pero ella...-Calló súbitamente su conversación, tal vez necesitaba aire, sus lagrimas no habían parado, quizás se las había tragado y necesitaba un respiro. Souichi no quiso interrumpir, interrumpir hubiese sido inapropiado.- Ella me dijo que su amor hacia a mi había acabado antes de estos últimos años...-El tono que empleo Morinaga era distinto al que unos segundos atrás había sonado, esta voz, creyó Souichi, se trataba de una mucho más calmada, o tal vez, el dolor de la herida que aún no curaba se le volvía abrir desangrando al pobre pelo negro.-Nanami-san, me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo, que era muy blando, que era muy simple, que mi amor hacía ella era muy ciego, que eso no le gustaba, que no simplemente quería ver mi rostro de alegría, ni mis platicas eternas de mi día, ni mis palabras de amor, que ella quería sentir confianza en mi, pero ella dice que nunca vio un cambio en mi, que era como si fuésemos amigos lejanos... Me dijo que ya estaba aburrida de mi.

Souichi se maldijo a si mismo _"Maldita perra, ¿Cómo le puede hacer eso a Morinaga?, el es tan buena persona y sin en cambio ella no, dios, ¿Cómo es posible que existan esa clase de personas?"_ pensó mientras fumaba lo que restaba del cigarrillo.

-Lo siento Morinaga.-Dijo ignorando su ultimo pensamiento.-no se que decir, no se en realidad que se deba decir.

-No te preocupes Senpai... llorar me hizo bien.-Dijo el pelo negro poniéndose derecho una vez más, se veía más tranquilo, y sus ojos aunque hinchados, parecían ya recobrar su fino brillo.- Me gustaría, desquitarme de todo...

Souichi se acerco a Morinaga y le quito la cerveza de la mano, y en contestación el moreno lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Tus problemas no se resolverán con la bebida Morinaga.

El pelo largo se levanto y tomo la bolsa con la que había traído las bebidas tirando las latas ya vacías, no se percato de el ceño fruncido de Morinaga aún lo miraba peligrosamente, le amenazaba, pero en realidad nunca lo notó, justo cuando había acabado de recoger y había tomado las ultimas six sintió que algo apretaba la muñeca peligrosamente.

-¿Morina.-Souichi comenzó a temblar, la fuerza que Morinaga ejercía en aquel agarre le aterro de una manera muy extraña, las bolsas se le cayeron y golpearon su pie, sintió que se tambaleo pero el agarre que Morinaga le impidió caer. Lo voltio a ver y tembló, estaba muy cerca, de nuevo _muy_ cerca.

Morinaga encontró la forma de tomar la otra muñeca. Como si tratara de evitar que Souichi forcejeará con él, algo que por supuesto ni el mismo pelo largo había considerado.

-¿Y usted que sabe Senpai?, ¿Sabe que se siente que te hagan eso? usted no lo sabe.

-Mori.. traquilizate, me estas lastimando.

Morinaga meneo la cabeza un poco y después alejo sus manos de las muñecas de Souichi.

-Lo siento...-Dijo un poco aturdido.- Senpai, no se que me pasa.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo Souichi un poco asustado, mientras se sobaba las muñecas y trataba de relajar su respiración y su corazón.-Fue.-Trago un poco, tenía un nudo en la garganta.-Fue una larga relación...es obvio comportarse así...Tranquilo.

Se acerco un poco y se sentó donde Moringa se había sentado, trato de estar un poco alejado de él, pero sintió que su amigo tal vez necesitaría un hombro en que tratar de llorar.

-Si, lo fue.-Admitió Morinaga.-Lo siento Senpai.

Morinaga comenzó a llorar en silencio, se trataba de limpiar las lagrimas con disimulo pero no pudo retenerse por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo; aquel cuerpo semental del cual Souichi se sentía atraído desde hacía mucho, y del que nunca imagino verlo en aquel estado comenzó a temblar, no era frió lo que sentía, aquel hombre que amaba con todo su corazón estaba machacado en un horrible rompimiento, él no sabía como con llevar aquello, la última relación que tuvo (en realidad eso había sido hacía mucho) no le había pasado aquello, tal vez por que no lo había amado como a Morinaga, nunca había tenido sensación parecida. Y verlo así de alguna u otra forma también le afectaba.

Sostuvo su hombro y trato de que en el acto le regalara su apoyo.

Y entonces, en aquel momento, sintió que todos sus sistemas nerviosos se activaban, se removían de su sitio y que un _Click_ se había hecho después de todo. Se sintió nervioso cuando la mirada del Morinaga se clavó en la suya, aquellos ojos claros le penetraban el alma de una manera que le atemorizaba, pero también lo llenaba de éxtasis, se sintió emocionado, algo dentro de él, muy en el fondo comenzó a creer que algo bueno, o quizás algo muy malo le sucedería en aquel momento, titubeó un poco y alejo su mano del hombro de Morinaga. Su sistema nerviosos estaba mandando la señal para que la adrenalina fluyera por su cuerpo, intensificando sus sentidos, algo le decía que estaba en peligro y que era mejor huir. Después, comprendió que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Morinaga, y que el moreno rodara su vista por muchos lugares de ella hizo que sus mejillas volvieran a teñirse de rojo. _Eso no estaba bien._

Morinaga había acabado de llorar, y con una mano tomo de la mejilla caliente de su Senpai, inhalando hondo, y exhalando con desesperación. El corazón de Souichi se desbordo; latía tan rápido y tan sonoro que sintió que moriría en el instante, y mucho peor fue cuando sintió aquella mano que se imagino sería inmensa posarse con suavidad en su mejilla, mandando mucho más calor a aquella parte, su respiración para entonces ya solo era una función in existencial. Ya no respiraba. Sintió sus manos volverse sudorosas y comenzó a temerle a la distancia acortada que hacía el Morinaga. Intento apartar el cuerpo del moreno, pero su fuerza se había debilitado, estaba en una situación _critica._

Morinaga acerco sus labios a los de Senpai, más no los beso como en un principio creyó Souichi, y de alguna u otra forma eso lo desilusiono, pero de igual manera exhalo el aire con alivio.

-Senpai...-La voz de su compañero lo distrajo, volvió a posar su mirada a la del moreno, esta vez sin el miedo que antes le invadía.-¿Será por el alcohol lo que te quiero hacer?.

Souichi se quedo helado _"¿Qué acaba de decir?"_ , su corazón de nuevo latió desenfrenado. Ahora los nervios que se le habían calmado regresaban a su auge.

-¿Qué mierdamm.

Souichi se sintió aturdido cuando los labios rosados del moreno se posaron sobre los suyos, agresivos y con un frenesí demandante. No sabía que hacer, era difícil alejarse del agarré, las manos de Morinaga lo sujetaron del rostro y la otra de la cintura, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se sintió des equilibrado muy a pesar de que se encontraba sentado, no negaba que la situación también le emociono, pero el moreno estaba borracho, eso podrían ser solo efectos del alcohol.

 _Pero pronto, se vio cegado de sus propios impulsos._


	5. Capitulo 4

_Hola de nuevo!, ahora si traigo un poco de lemon (si es que esto es lemon) no creo ser bueno escribiendo esta clase de cosas, pero espero que les guste mucho, a mi en especial me gustó como quedó, pero lo importante es si a ustedes les gusta. Me agrada mucho cuando comentan, espero lo sigan haciendo!. Así que espero que les guste :)_

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo IV.**

Rodio el cuello con las manos intentando inocentemente no perder el contacto, sintiendo como pretexto que si no lo hacía podría perder el control de sus actos, o más bien, perder el equilibrio, como si eso evitará que pudiese caer a un vacío sin fondo. Las cálidas manos de su acompañante no lo alejaron cuando ocurrió eso, si no que también lo acercaron a su agarré, con desesperación y frenesí, con tal vez la misma pasión con la que sus labios aprisionaban los de el pelo largo, tan agresivo, como si fuese la primera guerra mundial, pero ¿Quien dice que lo que experimentaban no era la tercera?.

Los finos dedos lo recorrían con esmero por todo lo que se pudiese llamarse piel, las yemas de su mano palpaban ya debajo de la camisa y lo acariciaban y lo atraía más a sí, frenético, _sin control._ Souichi solo acertó a sentirse agobiado, mareado por varias sensaciones que chocaban con otras, estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué debería hacer? esas aún era la pregunta principal, Morinaga no estaba bien, no quería aprovechar eso, pero también estaba la otra que tenía menos respuestas, por lo menos no obtenidas de su propio pensamientos, ¿Porqué Morinaga lo había besado?, Morinaga era heterosexual, lo había visto no solo porque estaba con una mujer, también cuando pasaba una chica bonita o atractiva se le quedaba viendo por largo rato, había veces en las que incluso le habla de ella a él, algo descarado cierto, pero finamente muy _Heterosexual_. Era impensable que se le echará la culpa todo a la bebida, y quizás fue ese vago pensamiento lo que le impedía abandonar el acto, estaba nervioso.

Eran preguntas in-entendidas, pero en ese momento, Souichi ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba, dejaba escapar leves gemidos en las mejillas de su Kohai al sentir los electrocutantes encuentros entre piel y piel. Las caricias había dejado de ser conscientes y pronto ambos supieron lo que aquello significaría; La sangre les recorría con grados más altos de lo debido, los hacía sudar sin sentir el alivio de la acción fisiológica, porque tan rápido sentían las gotas rodear su frente también las sentían desaparecer, tal vez estaban experimentando _quemaduras internas_. Era como si se abrazaran en medio de una avalancha de fuego invisible que los carcomía con creces por todo el cuerpo, los dejaba respirando grandes bocanadas de aire que desaparecían con rapidez entre sus bocas y poco a poco dejando de existir. Se mordían con desespero los labios y se lamían las lenguas tratando de conocerlas. Souichi sintió que su coleta perdía el agarre y se deslizaba la liga ya rota dejándolo con el cabello suelto, y sus lentes empañados habían sido desprendidos de su puente para pasar sin remedio al suelo, no le importo si en alguno de esos arranques estos pudiesen pasar a mejor vida.

En realidad, no sabía muy bien lo que era apropiado sentir, tenía miedo, y quizás era más su miedo el que dominaba la situación; cuando uno teme se deja llevar por su temor, en ese momento, Morinaga era lo que más temía. Le temía a sus manos osadas que lo recorrían lentamente, de sus labios que aprisionaban los suyos con frenesí, (como si nunca en su vida hubiese besado), de la corta distancia que parecía querer acorralarlo a un sin fin de peligrosas emociones, de lo cegador que era estar con Morinaga así, haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, de la falta de aire y de las pulsaciones que se expandían por todo su cuerpo, del frió, del calor, de su mismo impulso con seguir la situación muy a pesar de que para él eso no estaba bien, de sus misma suplicas por las que los dedos de el moreno le dieran el gusto de recorrer partes efímeras, y de lo bien que se sentía estar acorralado por aquel hombre que parecía saber lo que hacía. Souichi temió _todo_.

Quiso desenfrenadamente acariciar a su _"Amante"_ de una noche, despojarlo de su camisa blanca, desabrochar su pantalón e intentar hacer lo que siempre deseo, pero, sus manos temblaban como si frió sintieran, temblaba con cada azote y se sentía mareado, todo eso le impedía siquiera tener conciencia de sus propios actos. Si de algo Souichi se encontraba seguro era, que en ese momento, ambos se dejaron llevar por el _momento._

No supo con certeza como fue que llegaron a la cama del Morinaga, por que no recuerda haber caminado sin despegarse de los labios de su Kohai que lo reclamaban con lujuria, ni mucho menos cuando su camisa verde olivo salió volando cayendo en quien sabe donde, todo aquello lo sentía como una fina ilusión, uno más de aquellos sueños descarados que llego a tener, uno donde se sentía _"feliz"_. Morinaga estaba arriba suyo, besándolo con esmero como lo había hecho todo el rato en que sus cuerpos fueron segados por la lujuria, pero, el último beso que sintió Souichi fue demasiado distinto a los otros. Sus labios simplemente se rozaron, no hubo después más contacto,Morinaga se quedó ahí, parado con un rostro de confusión, con los ojos vidriosos y con la respiración agitada, después de tantos besos y de lo tan lejos que llegaron Souichi pudo leer la duda en los verdes ojos de Morinaga, del mismo miedo que parecía invadirlo, quizás _esto_ fue lo que le advirtió previamente su mente. Que Morinaga se quedase así fue lo que le precipito la idea a que agarrara sus cosas y corriese, quizás era lo mejor, porque Morinaga no sabía que le gustaba, porque Morinaga estaba _Borracho_.

Sintió las lágrimas a punto de salirse le por los ojos y se avergonzó de eso, su mirada antes estaba nublada por las finas sensaciones que había llegado a sentir, pero en ese instante, se encontraba opacado por la llegada de las cálidas gotas de agua salada, no quería que abandonarán su lugar, no quería que recorriesen más por sus mejillas pero no lo pudo evitar, hacía mucho que no lloraba, ese fue el momento _perfecto_ para llorar como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

No era lógico, no era ético, no era ni siquiera sano mantener ilusiones que al final solo eran eso, finas fantasías de una felicidad al lado de un hombre como Morinaga, que no le correspondía ni por que dios le otorgará una oportunidad como aquella; de todos modos, _Dios le había dicho hacía mucho que la felicidad no era para él_. Respiro con dificultad y se toco el pecho, aún mantenía su ritmo acelerado pero cada vez que hacía el movimiento le dejaba un dolor ardiente en el pecho. Se limpió las lágrimas y miro una vez más el rostro de Morinaga, tuvo la sensación de que si no se levantaba y se iba el moreno lo agrediría físicamente, trato de levantarse aún viendo sus piernas enredadas con las de su Kohai, se sentó, pero antes de siquiera tratar desesperadamente de huir, sintió de nuevo la yema de los dedos de su compañero acariciando su mejilla.

Le limpiaron la lágrima que había recorrido a pesar de que ya no tenía compañeras a quien seguir, y con casi descaró se acerco a su Senpai, y de nuevo se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada, con la frente apoyada en la de el pelo largo, respirando suavemente, sin decir ninguna palabra. En aquel acto, Souichi sintió que su corazón dejaba de doler, y la tranquilidad se apoderaba de él, más el miedo persistió ahí, sin querer moverse o desaparecer. Tomo una bocanada de aire y trato de esperar cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar.

-Nunca tuve tanto miedo de acostarme con alguien.-Esas fueron las palabras que quebraron sus pensamientos, algo dentro de él pareció marchitarse y por un momento se creyó rechazado.-Dime...-Continuo diciendo el Morinaga.-Dime que no estamos haciendo nada malo por favor, que no te estoy haciendo daño a ti Senpai...

Souichi lo pensó un poco, la idea se le hizo estúpida, ¿Para que demonios quería saber en ese momento Morinaga si lo que estaban haciendo o lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer estaba mal?. Respiró tan hondo como sus pulmones le permitieron, se sintió confundido de lo que su mente comenzaba a creer con más impulso, ¿Estaba mal intentar ser feliz con un momento como ese? ¿O era acaso muy egoísta de su parte?, ¿Tratar de sacarle provecho a la situación era cruel?, ¿Cruel para quien?, ¿Para él?. Si, lo era, no lo negaba, pero quizás esa era la única forma la que podría cumplir su fantasía, una noche que jamás se repetiría de nuevo, porque Morinaga sabía quien era, porque Souichi sabía quien era, y el amor que pudiese sentir por el moreno podía tratarse de lo que a fin de cuentas ya sabía, Amor _Unilateral_ , amor sin sentido, sin meta, sin futuro, amor no correspondido ¿Estaba mal tratar de alentar ese amor o de sepultarlo en alguna tumba de su pensamiento?. Ya había comenzado a creer que su amor no tendría un comienzo ni siquiera un final, ya sabía que no le deparaba nada, que Morinaga no se enamoraría nunca de él, ya sabía lo que serían las consecuencias, y no le importo, o por lo menos en aquel momento no lo quiso pensar, era cierto que quizás nunca se le volvería a presentar esa oportunidad y tal vez si la aceptaba todo aquello terminaría. Esa noche le exprimiría cada gota de amor y la haría desaparecer ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que si?, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que no?. simple, _todo terminaría._

Entonces tomo la decisión dejar que el destino jugara aquella partida. _¿Sería mejor arrepentirse después de lo que haría a no haberlo hecho nunca?._ Miro con agobio a su acompañante, quien aun le observaba con muchas sensaciones en la clara de sus ojos. _Si, si eso era egoísmo, en ese instante, Souichi quería ser, el hombre más egoísta de todo el mundo._

-No Morinaga.-Dijo valiente de si.-No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Morinaga le sonrió de una forma en que Souichi dejo de respirar. _¿Había sido la mejor elección?_ de alguna forma se sintió aterrado, una vez más temió por lo que fuese a pasar, pero era en realidad un sentimiento contradictorio, porque también se sintió valiente y osado. Volvió a rodear sus brazos al cuello de Morinaga, y permanecieron así por unos largos minutos hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio.

-entonces... déjame pasar la noche contigo, de esta manera.

Souichi no dijo nada, ya no pensaba, porque estaba decidido a pasar esa noche así, si se arrepentía o no era cosa de otro día, más no de esa noche, quería tratar de sentirse amado entre los brazos de Morinaga, y no como lo que en ese momento era, _Una simple excusa para olvidar a su ex novia..._ Los labios de Morinaga volvieron a asaltarlo, pero esta vez de una forma tierna e inocente, sin aquel frenesí que lo había cegado minutos atrás, el moreno lo deposito con dulzura en la cama y siguió besándolo pero variando ya de sus labios, lo acariciaba con las manos y se refregaba como si tratará de ocupar todo el cuerpo, de una manera que le dio gracia, y entonces el momento critico apareció, cuando el moreno comenzó a duda de desabrocharle los pantalones, se le vía más por el titubear de sus dedos, pero después de repetidas caricias, pareció después dejar de importarle, y en ese instante Souichi volvió a respirar _¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerlo?._ Le quitó los pantalones junto a sus boxers de una forma tan experta que intrigo a quien estaba siendo desnudado, y así se sintió, desnudo ante los ojos verdes que lo miraban con lujuria, nunca antes había sentido aquella vergüenza, incluso temía mirarse porque la idea lo avergonzaba, más sin embargo lo hizo, miro su miembro erguido secretando pre semen y le dio mucha pena ver que los dedos de Morinaga jugaban con su vello púbico. Y se sobresalto aún más cuando aquellos dedos aprisionaron su miembro y lo fregaban con rapidez, comenzó a gemir, otra cosa que lo avergonzó.

-Ah! Mori...nnagAh.

El aludido ignoro su nombre y con sus labios comenzó a chupar frenético el botón rosado de su pecho, succionandolo, saboriandolo y llenandolo de saliva cálida, mientras con su mano seguía el arduo trabajo con el miembro, pronto se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que se sentía tener al suyo aprisionado de bajo del boxers y de los jeans de mezclilla, y por ese momento comprendió lo caluroso que se sentía ahí en su habitación, ya lo había hecho con Nanami, incluso con otras chicas antes de aquella relación de casi seis años; en aquella habitación, en muchas otras habitaciones pero en realidad nunca había sentido el calor ardiente perturbar su cuerpo, por lo menos no de aquella forma, se sintió morir, porque era un calor que se generaba en la boca del estomago y lo recorría por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera en un sol de verano a 48 grados, o como si se estuviese quemando vivo, y ese calor no solo estaba dentro de él, también estaba a su alrededor y lo impacientaba. Entonces detuvo todo el movimiento que hizo, obtuvo una mirada confusa de parte de su Senpai, pero la ignoro, no era momento de fijarse en esos detalles. Se saco la camisa, se desabrocho el cinturón y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, en sus encuentros amorosos nunca se quitaba el boxer, pero en ese instante si lo hizo, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente vació. Como si al desnudarse por completo le dejase ver a su Senpai todo lo que él era, sin mentiras, sin nada que ocultar y a pesar que en su razonamiento eso debió de haberlo hecho sentirse enojado, se sintió tranquilo, se sintió libre y con ganas de seguir lo que había comenzado con el pelo largo.

Si acaso se encontraba triste por lo de Nanami, eso paso a un plano muy alejado de lo que en el momento comenzó a sentir, se sentía bestial, en _celo_ como un vil animal, y las reacciones y los gemidos que hacia su Senpai en realidad no le ayudaban mucho a controlarse. Lo siguió besando dejándose llevar por lo que sus sentidos le dictaban. Y entonces, llevó sus dedos a su boca, humedeciéndolos lo suficiente para dar el segundo paso, y una vez teniéndolos así, los llevo a la entrada de su Senpai, quien gemía su nombre una vez más, de una forma tan sensual y ardiente que hizo que Morinaga siguiera con aquello, metió uno de ellos e hizo un vaivén lento y suave, pero pronto puso un segundo, haciendo en el acto que Senpai se curvará y abriera un poco más las piernas, lo que hizo que el moreno sonriera cómplice del acto; comenzó a moverlos e hizo el movimiento de tijeras, para agrandar la entrada y humedecerla, metió un tercero e hizo lo debido por bastante tiempo.

Souichi estaba hecho un remolino de sentimientos, se sentía tan bien con los actos del Morinaga que ya estaba impaciente por conocer lo restante del acto, no se sintió avergonzado cuando echo un vistazo al _"pequeño"_ Morinaga, y al verlo se quedo de cierta forma impactado, no lo esperaba así, grande como si no fuese un japones*, y entonces se asusto un poco pero se le paso con la idea que tal cosa tal vez le gustaría.

Y después de unos cuantos minutos de dilatamiento, Morinaga puso su miembro en la entrada del pelo largo, y lentamente le fue penetrando, como si temiera de lastimarlo, y una vez teniéndolo todo dentro se detuvo y beso las mejillas de Souichi, con el miedo carcomiendole las entrañas, como si estuviese haciendo algo mal, se mantuvo así unos segundos más hasta que se comenzó a mover, de la misma forma, lenta, suave; el moreno era tan gentil tan amable que hizo que Souichi se sintiera aceptado por primera vez, era como si olvidará la razón por la que estaban esa noche así. Todo lo que sentía era calor sobrepasando sus limites, electrochoques que pudiesen matarlo si se dejaba llevar más de lo debido, alegría, emociono, _éxtasis, pasión, lujuria_ ; Miedo _._

Gemía, pero ya no sabía que gemía, tomaba de los brazos a Morinaga y le clavaba las uñas sin procurar no dejarle marcas, se aferraba a él, lo besaba e incluso en un momento que no supo bien cuando llego, comenzó a mover sus caderas con frenesí, embistiéndose a si mismo con lujuria y desespero, su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y su conciencia se fugo con ella, se sentía en el cielo y los segundos pasaban sin que se diera cuenta, en ese instante solo importaban ellos dos, Morinaga y Souichi, nadie más; Comenzó con la vaga idea de que al trascurrir los segundos, estar así de cerca no les era suficientes, que la piel, la carne los separaba, y que estaban separados un poco menos al sentir su aliento chocar con el del otro.

Y los segundos dorados hicieron su presencia, sintió el temblar de su Kohai, lo abrazo y sintió que el mismo temblar le invadía el cuerpo y entonces supo de que ocurría, sintió estallar en el orgasmo más grande de su vida, y segundos después el menor hizo lo propio, se quedaron así unos cuantos segundos, sin hablar, con el simple sonido de sus respiraciones desenfrenadas anhelando inhalar un poco de aire. Morinaga se acostó al lado de su Senpai, y lo rodeo en un abrazo de espaldas, le beso incontables veces más con calma y sin aquella pasión, pues esta ya se había fugado, estas eran cosas del after sex que experimentaban ambos.

-Me gustas mucho...

Esa fue la voz de Morinaga antes de caer en un profundo sueño, y fue eso que dijo lo que hizo recordarle a Souichi muchas cosas.

Tuvieron sexo, así sin más detalles explícitos, como el sexo debería ser, casual, apasionado y vulgar dejando la timidez, la ética, y la moral en la esquina, _dejándose llevar por la situación._

No hicieron el amor como estúpidamente él lo creyó. Si hubiesen hecho el amor, ahora mismo no se sentiría miserable, ni culpable, si hubiesen hecho el amor, Souichi no hubiese comenzado a explotar en llanto, si lo hubiesen hecho, no estaría rezando por que el amanecer desapareciera del momento.

 _Todo se arruino, todo sin marcha atrás, ahora ¿Qué más hay que hacer?, exprimir el amor que sintió por él se terminó con la bienvenida de la lujuria a su puerta, es tiempo, de acabar con lo que una vez sintió._


	6. Capitulo 5

_Creó que al fin sucedió, este es el episodio que peor me ha salido, tenía planeado hacerlo más largo, pero me falto tiempo, quería hacerlo super emotivo y lleno de sentimientos encontrados y que Morinaga fuese el centro de todo, pero creó que no me salio como yo quería, creó que ha perdido valides, y sentido, Lo siento chic s, lo siento mucho, pero esto es más difícil de lo que creía, si se confunden o si de plano todas las que gusten en comentar no les gusta este capitulo lo volveré a escribir!, pero por lo mientras lo publicaré para sentirme menos apurado en tiempo._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo V.**

Cuando Morinaga abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de el dolor intenso que sufría su cabeza, miro alrededor suyo tratando de buscar algo que antes estaba ahí, en la misma habitación, pero se sintió estúpido al buscar aquella cosa desconocida, entonces sintió que había perdido algo importante pero no sabía con certeza que. Bostezo y se estiró un poco. Estaba solo, de eso no había duda, pero había algo que le decía que al principio no fue así, alguien había pasado la noche junto a él, pero no sabía quien.

En realidad toda la noche de ayer la veía confusa en su memoria; recordaba cosas pero no estaba muy seguro cuales fueron fantasías y cuales una espantosa realidad... Entonces recordó, recordó muchas cosas de la tarde pasada y rompió en llanto al recordar a Nanami diciéndole aquellas cosas horribles, después de eso recordó haber enviado un mensaje a su Senpai, recordó haber bebido y haberse enojado de algo y después _nada._ Era extraño, por que hubo un momento de la velada que toda su frustración se volvió calma y todo su enojo desapareció, incluso se atrevía a decir que la tristeza ya no era tanta como la vez anterior.

Entonces fue ahí donde su mente le regalo pequeños recuerdos, las imágenes le azotaban de tal forma que el dolor de la cabeza se intensifico; comenzó a ver las escenas que estando él borracho hizo. Y se avergonzó.

Los sonidos, las expresiones, el rostro teñido de rojo y sus garras clavándose en la piel, todo eso, le hizo recordar lo que le había hecho a su Senpai, y la sensación exquisita de estar dentro de él le invadió de nuevo. Salto de la cama y comenzó a agitarse, sintió un escalofríos recorrer toda su piel y se quito la sabana con la que dormía y se encontró desnudo, _Completamente._ Y el miedo se apodero de todo su cuerpo, dominándolo y exprimiendo su alma para llenarlo de nuevas sensaciones desagradables.

 _Culpa, recelo, enojo, asco, Miedo._

 _¿Y sí había forzado a su Senpai?_ La idea se le hizo confusa y el miedo de ser llevado a prisión le invadió.

 _"Pero que insensato pensar aquello, es una clara burla a mi mismo y a mi respetable Senpai, ambos somos heterosexuales, es imposible que nosotros...que yo... no, no, necesito aclarar esto"._

(...)

Llego la más rápido que pudo a la Universidad, ignoró a algunos amigos que lo saludaban e inclusive a algunos buenos maestros de semestres pasados, en realidad, le sorprendía mucho no haberse tropezado con alguien o algo, pero supone que la gente se hacía a un lado cuando lo veía correr.

Corría, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

La sola idea de haber tenido _Sexo_ con otro hombre le perturbaba, pero la idea de haber tenido _Sexo_ con su Senpai, el hombre que admiraba y temía...Eso era una autentica tragedia. Pero peor aún, la idea de haber tal vez _Violado_ a su Senpai, eso, eso lo que realmente le helaba la sangre.

Cuando llegó a los laboratorios, trago un poco de su propia saliva y espero a que su respiración se tranquilizara, las manos y las rodillas le temblaban como gelatinas y titubeo un poco antes de abrir la puesta _"Que descaro"_ pesó, _"En lugar de huir me he lanzado al pozo sin fondo, ¡Qué inteligente Tetsuhiro!, mereces un Nobel.!"_

Respiró hondo y contó hasta tres, cuando el aire se comenzó a consumir y los números comenzaron a faltar le, abrió la puerta. Apretó tan fuerte los ojos que no vio en el interior y solo comenzó a gritar.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO SENPAI!.

Se quedó así durante unos cinco minutos esperando que la voz de Senpai rompiera el silencio, o que un golpe asesino le azotara la cabeza o en cualquier otro lado doloroso, incluso espero a que una patada le quitara las esperanzas de poder recrear, pero no sucedió nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró una de nuevo solo en una estancia, su Senpai no estaba ahí.

Voltio a los lados y se sintió preocupado, también algo confundido, se acerco a su pequeño escritorio y dejo su mochila ahí, aunque de hecho no había metido nada, se sentó en su silla y trato de espera impaciente la llegada de su Senpai, tal vez había llegado muy temprano, reviso la hora y con ello miro dos mensajes de texto que decidió ignorar, y confirmo para su _alivio_ que en realidad era muy temprano.

No podía hacer las practicas pendientes porque no había llevado su cuaderno, y era sábado así que el día se pasaría muy rápido por que en realidad solo se quedaba hasta medio día. Suspiro al no encontrar una buena salida, entonces decidió por lo más obvio, quedarse ahí sentado pensando en que preguntarle a su Senpai, y después haber como se las arreglaba.

Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía hallar alguna solución. Y de alguna manera tampoco estaba tratando de hallar una, por que estaba muy confundido, todo le daba vueltas y se sintió mareado.

Miro la hora cuando sintió que habían pasado ya 2 horas y al verla, sonrió, en realidad no había pasado ni diez minutos, suspiro pesadamente y abandono el celular a un lado, en realidad, ya todo estaba perdido, había tenido una buena novia, un buen Senpai, y ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, todo se había ido al carajo en menos de 48 horas... _Todo por su culpa._

Todo por haber dejado ir su relación a la rutina, por haberse sentido cegado por los brazos de su Senpai, pero sobre todo, por tal vez obligado a su Senpai a eso, volverse un medio de consuelo poco moral, para que tratará de recoger los pedazos que Morinaga había ido dejando a cada paso que daba.

Cuando pensó en eso, su corazón se en congio un poco más de lo que ya estaba, él se había prometido hacía mucho tiempo no refugiarse en brazos de alguien solo para tratar de olvidar a alguien, ni estando borracho lo había hecho, se estaba lamentando, su Senpai era la persona más importante de su vida, lo conocía desde el inicio de la universidad, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle, muy a pesar de su mal carácter, se dio cuenta de que era muy buena persona, le escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando le daba consejos, pero nunca hablaba de su relación con Nanami, por esa razón, Morinaga pensaba que su Senpai era muy reservado, incluso conocía a su pequeña hermana, Kanako-Chan y a la señora Matsuda-san, que era como su abuela de ambos hermanos y conocía de nombre a su hermano Tomoe. Senpai era como su mejor amigo...

 _Cerró los ojos y deseo con toda su alama que Senpai no estuviese enojado, que no lo odiará, y que pudiesen olvidar el suceso sin rencores._

(...)

No supo cuanto se quedo dormido, pero por la sensación de pesadez, cree que han sido horas ya. Meneo la cabeza y bostezo en el acto, estaba cansado, se dio cuenta de ello cuando se despertó en la mañana, era obvio que en algún momento su energía se agotara y se quedará dormido, tomo su celular y al encenderlo noto muchas llamadas perdidas, ninguna de su Senpai, y también tres mensajes que prefirió no abrir por una simple razón, no le importaban su contenido, algo extraño, por que si no hubiese pasado la noche con su Senpai, haciendo lo que hicieron, tal vez esas llamadas las hubiese respondido al primer timbre, y todos esos mensajes los hubiese contestado al momento de verlos llegar, pero por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento no le importaban.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que no lo odiará y que trataran de volver a como antes estaban.

Miró la hora, 4:30pm, muy tarde para estar en la universidad. Recogió sus cosas y las metió todas en la mochila, solo con el celular en la mando y la mochila en la espalda, _¿Sería correcto mandarle un mensaje?_ a esas alturas no arriesgarse puede ser estúpido tanto o más que hacerlo.

From: Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

To: Souichi Senpai.

Senpai, ¿Cómo esta?, no se como explicarlo, te estuve esperando todo este tiempo en el laboratorio. ¿Porqué no ha venido?, ¿Esta enojado?... En serio lo siento, no se muy bien que ha pasado ayer, pero siento que lo he ofendido, necesitamos hablar para aclarar esto.

¿Nos podemos ver?.

Guardo el celular una vez enviado el mensaje, y casi tan rápido como lo puso en su bolsillo este sonó, Morinaga lo tomo y sin pensarlo abrió el mensaje que le había llegado, pero al leer las primeras letras supo que no era de su Senpai y se sintió decepcionado, pero como ya lo había abierto lo leyó sin querer realmente hacerlo.

From: Nanami Kyou.

To: Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Tetsuhiro, lo he pensado muy bien, se que estas enojado y lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, necesitamos hablar cara a cara, en serio no te quiero perder, eres el mejor novio que he tenido, y si salí con aquel chico por un rato, pero a él no lo amaba, a ti si, sabes que eres una genial persona, necesito otra oportunidad, necesito aclarar esto, por favor amor, no dejemos que esto se acabé por un pequeño error, hemos pasado tanto que me dolería mucho perderte de esta manera, por favor contéstame... he mandado mensajes desde ayer en la noche, estoy preocupada por ti Tetsuhiro.

Te amo.

Antes, ese mensaje le hubiese dado ánimos para seguir su relación con Nanami, pero las palabras no le movieron el corazón, todo se veía tan vacío, tan seco y tan frío que todo aquello lo tomo como una simple mentira más, Nanami tenía razón en algo, cada persona necesita una segunda oportunidad, pero él no era de darlas, y ahora todo se volvía tan hipócrita por que pareciera que él le estaba pidiendo una segunda oportunidad a su Senpai, pero aquello era mucho más delicado y mucho más importante que su antigua relación...

 _Algo estaba pasando con él._

Su celular volvió a sonar, y estaba vez, su corazón latió ansioso en su lugar.

From: Souichi Senpai.

To: Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

 _Esta bien... Veámonos, ¿Cuándo quieres hablar?_

La felicidad que experimento al leer las palabras en el mensaje de Senpai, por más simples que fueran y por más cortas y sin sentimiento, no se podía explicar con palabras, solo con cambios físicos, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y su corazón ya alocado, comenzaba a sonar en sus tímpanos, su rostro se volvió caliente y sintió emoción.

Todo aquello, lo retribuyo a los _Nervios._ Así se sentía uno al estar nervioso, ¿Verdad?. Comenzó a teclear para responder el mensaje. _Todo en cuestión de segundos._


	7. Capitulo 6

_Ya que a la mayoría de las chicas les ha gustado el último cap he decidió no cambiarlo, se que es muy extraño ver actualización tan pronto, pero lo acabo de escribir este si me ha gustado, pero creo que es muy corto, perdónenme, pero ya lo quería publicar, espero les guste como a mi. Se llevarán grandes sorpresas._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo VI.**

Si de algo le molestaban los domingos era indiscutible mente el hecho de que no había nada que hacer, ese día en especial era un día para simplemente estar acostado y dormido, pero no lo estaba.

Cuando se detuvo una vez más en la puerta de los departamentos donde vivía Morinaga se sintió fracasado, había leído su mensaje la tarde pasada, y en realidad no pensaba en contestarle, pero eso le pareció cobarde, y él no era cobarde... había dejado de serlo hacía mucho y no permitiría que eso lo volviese a envolver.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí, temía dar un paso hacía adelante. Ese no había sido su plan, y su plan maestro parecía de hecho ser una simple ilusión que su mente adolorida pretendía creer. _Dejar de amar a Morinaga_.

Ahora todo parecía una falsedad, o mejor dicho, una estúpida idea, una incorrecta, por que ahora sabía que eso no se solucionaría de la noche a la mañana, y menos cuando él se propuso no responder a nada y termino por ser un perro con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las patas, pero de algo estaba seguro, Morinaga lo había recordado, en ese momento tal vez Souichi se sintió odiado por el moreno. En realidad no quería terminar hablando con él, ya había cometido varios errores, ya no se quería sentir decepcionado por una decisión errónea. Hablar con Morinaga solo sería _perder una vez más el auto-control._

Pero ya que estaba ahí, tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos por orgullo propio. Apretó los puños y dio pequeños pasos, su respiración se le dificulto y mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, porque la tierra le daba vueltas, trato de pensar en algo en que decir, una conversación en su mente que le dictará buenas posibilidades de salir en una sola pieza, pero, Morinaga también debía de haber pensado en cosas que decir, ¿Se limitaría solo a decir lo obvio?. _"Lo siento Senpai estaba muy borracho por favor no me odies"._

Souichi se detuvo a solo unos escasos centímetros de la puerta principal, entonces comenzó a titubear. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Pero la voz de aquella presencia fue lo que le regreso a la realidad.

-Senpai...¿Tatsumi-senpai?.

Cuando voltio tubo que contener la respiración y las ganas de decirle algo a la mujer que sus ojos miraban. Nanami, aquella mujer que lastimo a su amado Morinaga estaba ahí, con un paquete de choux creme*, que eran los preferidos de el moreno, parecía animada pero con su carácter serio Souichi nunca podía adivinar su verdadero estado de animo, muy distinto de su EX novio quien siempre mostraba sus emociones.

-Oh...Nanami-san- Trato de oírse casual y sin emoción pero sentía que sus emociones desbordaban los bordes desde la noche en que estuvo con Morinaga, igual no tenía que oírse grosero.-¿Qué hace por aquí?, ¿Tiene algo que decirle a Morinaga?.

La mujer le sonrió picara, por esa expresión Souichi la reconocía a metros de distancia, siempre maquillada de manera sutil pero en los labios un un color rojo brillante no rayando al obsceno, sin duda era una mujer bella, pero a Souichi no le caía en gracia que estuviese ahí.

-Lo mismo preguntaría yo.-Dijo al fin.-Me, me quede a ver con Tetsuhiro hoy, traje unos bocadillos para acompañarlos con un poco de té, es, un novio un poco glotón* ¿sabe?.

-¿Van a ir a una cita?.- Souichi estaba algo confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que ella dijera que eran novios, si apenas el viernes Morinaga le había dicho que ya no eran novios?.

-Si, ¿No te lo dijo?

-No me temo que no tenemos mucha comunicación.

-El viernes no pude verlo en la noche, estuve muy preocupada, ¿Usted estuvo con él?

-No-Mintió-Lamento decirle que no.

Souichi vio al entrecerrar los ojos un poco de inseguridad en el rostro de Nanami, ¿Pensaría ella que Morinaga estuvo con alguien más? bueno, era seguro que si ella lo pensará, no pensaría en que su amado EX novio estuvo con un hombre, pero tampoco tenía mucho que hacer ella ahí y reclamarle a una persona que claramente termino su relación.

-¿Vino a decirle algo a Tetsuhiro? si quiere podemos ir arriba y tomar un poco de Té.

-No, gracias, lo que venía a decirle creo no es... de mucha importancia.

-Si quiere le puedo decir por usted.

-Solo, había venido por el informe de ayer, no pude ir ayer a la universidad, quería saber los procedimientos que siguió. Pero no importa, supongo que tendré, que tendré esperar hasta el Lunes.-Respiro hondo y decidió comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Supongo que sí.-La mirada de Nanami era filosa como un cuchillo, así que trato de "eso lo impaciento.-Le diré a Tetsuhiro que se ha pasado por aquí... ahora si me lo permite, mi novio me espera arriba.

Cuando Souichi vio que la mujer se iba a dirección contraria le dio la espalda después de una sonrisa falsa, al principio sintió sus pasos lentos y casuales, pero como iba aumentando los latidos de corazón aquellos pasos se volvieron feroces y tratando con ello escapar de la dichosa situación.

Comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna y en algún momento inició a llorar. Todo se volvía confuso y perturbante, _sin sentido._ Tuvo que detenerse en algún punto de su larga caminata a respirar el aire que le faltaba para continuar viviendo; se sentía desmoronado, fracasado y estúpido, algo dentro suyo le había dicho cuando había decidido irse aquella mañana del departamento, y tratar de olvidar a aquel hombre que amaba con todo su ser para dejar de sufrir había sido la mejor opción.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a tratar de para las lágrimas que salían a borbollonees, ¿Porqué Morinaga había perdonado a aquella desgraciada ingrata de su amor?¿Porqué le había llamado para hablar de lo que había pasado la noche pasada? ¿Porqué llamarlos a los dos?.

 _"Maldito, maldito Morinaga, ¿Porqué...Porqué te gusta lastimarme?...¿Porqué decidí yo a lastimarme a mi mismo?, Nanami... ¡hija de puta!, ¿Cómo es posible que le perdones todo aquello que dijo, todo aquello que hizo...¿Porqué me ilusione?, ¿Porqué decidí en creer en mis falsas esperanzas?¡Estúpido estúpido Souichi Tatsumi!, ¿Porqué eres tan estúpido, maldito cabrón? ya no eres el niño de antes que podían joderte tan fácil, no eres débil, no tienes que serlo... No tienes que volver a serlo"..._

Se quedó ahí, llorando a espectáculo de la gente que pasaba de forma casual, y por más que lo viesen de forma rara, no le importo, no le importo nada por que no entendía nada. Y no lo quería entender.

Ya lo sabía, él solo fue una falsa consolación de momento que Morinaga había descubierto, tal vez, haber pasado la noche al lado de un hombre le abrió los ojos de forma poco sabía. ¿Se habría asustado?,¿Por eso había decidió regresar con la mujer que le hacía tanto daño?. Eso no lo sabía...pero...ya no se permitiría ser una vez más ser un segundo plato...

(...)

Caminaba desesperado de esquina a esquina, _sin duda algo le estaba ocurriendo_. El sueño que tuvo la noche pasada no había sido muy bueno, más bien le había arrojado un catástrofe realidad a la cara, una catástrofe demasiado buena.

Se encontraba perdido, confundido por el éxtasis que le corría por la sangre, de la adrenalina y del pavor, toda clase de emociones que hacía incontrolable-mente que tratase de huir, pero no lo haría. Porque era muy interesante ver como haber pasado una noche con su Senpai, con un hombre como él, le hubiese vuelto loco en tan solo unas cuantas horas, si al principio se encontraba confundido, y un tanto asqueado, esas sensaciones de había metamorfoseado de tal manera que habían mutado a otras emociones muy lejos de ser similares, aún estaba confundido, pero una parte suya le gritaba por querer volver a experimentar otra noche.

Ahora por eso estaba nervioso, por eso en ese instante se estaba comiendo la raíz de las uñas. Todo había sido un golpe de algún puño cerrado de una clase de Dios que le quería mostrar la verdad de las cosas, a que reaccionará y a que impulsará a continuar con todo ello, había encontrado una salida magnifica y eso le dictaba seguir al lado de su Senpai.

Nanami ya no existía más, su familia ya no existía más, ya no existía su alma ni su cuerpo.

 _Porque todo estaba envuelto en su esencia, porque todo se había modificado a su ser, a su similitud, lo había empapado de su alma y lo había quebrado para permanecer ahí, dentro de un montón de piel carne viva, punzante. Lo había hipnotizado de tal manera que él intentará conseguir un segundo encuentro, como si se hubiese hecho adicto a algo._

Su timbre sonó una vez, y Morinaga casi voló para abrir la puerta, había una extraña sonrisa en su cara que al principio le hizo pensar que se veía como un estúpido, y cuando iba a nombrar a su Senpai vio un poco impactado y en shock a la mujer que le había roto el corazón...

-¿Nanami-san?...- Dijo con sorpresa.-¿Qué haces por aquí?.

-Te dije que necesitábamos hablar Tetsuhiro. Tenemos, mucho de que hablar.

La mujer paso por el pasillo quitándose antes los pequeños tacones y dejando su abrigo en el perchero, ella conocía muy bien el lugar, Morinaga no le dijo nada, toda aquella felicidad se había desvanecido con la llegada de Nanami a su casa, y ahora no sabía que hacer, la siguió de espaldas mientras ella depositaba el paquete que llevaba consigo en la mesa y se dirigía apresurada a la cocina, el moreno le seguía con la mirada, pero nunca abandono su lugar, aquel que le daba la vista de todo, de la cocina, de la pequeña sala y del comedor.

Saco su celular y no dudo en comenzar a textear, desesperado y confundido.

From: Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

To: Souichi Senpai.

¡¿Senpai, Donde esta?!

Morinaga guardó el celular en su bolsillo y decidió sentarse en la mesa enfrente del paquete, conocía el nombre de la pastelería y supuso que se trataba de los choux creme que tanto le gustaban ¿Qué podía hacer?. La mujer se acerco con una taza en cada mano con agua humeante, la había puesto porque le había pensado en ofrecer té a su Senpai, pero ahora ya no importaba; Nanami le entrego la taza con cuidado y de dirigió al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa, después abrió la caja y con ello Morinaga confirmo que si, eran los choux creme que le gustaban.

-Compré algunos...de los que te gustan Tetsuhiro.

-Hablemos sin rodeos Nanami-san.

La mujer lo miro incrédula de si, y después de haberse mordido los labios continuo hablando.

-Esta bien.-Morinaga vio lágrimas aproximarse a salir de los ojos claros de su antigua novia.-Hablemos Tetsuhiro...

-Te escucho, no voy a preguntarte nada, ya lo he hecho y mira lo que me dijiste.

-Es cierto, me preguntaste por que lo hice y te dije que ya no te amaba, pues bien, te mentí, te amo Tetsuhiro, no quiero perderte, se que tú me amas amor, intentemos lo una vez más ¿Te parece?, olvidemos que estuvimos con otras personas mientras salíamos...

-Espera.-Dijo Morinaga confundido.-¿Pretendes decirme que YO salía con alguien mientras salíamos?, ¿Estás loca?.

-Te traté de llamar el viernes en la noche, me dijeron que te vieron en mal estado y te dirigías con una gran bolsa de cerveza, mucha más de lo que una persona despechada pudiese beber sola, ¿Con quien estuviste?, ¿Con una ramera?,¿Con alguna amiga de la Universidad?, ¿Con tu vecina?, seguro te acostaste con alguna de ellas antes, ¿Porque no hacerlo mientras tenía el corazón roto, el sexo es una buena forma de olvidar todo ¿No lo crees?

Morinaga se sintió humillado, él era un alocado, cierto, pero era muy fiel cuando estaba con alguien. Y de hecho, sintió la rabia invadirle el cuerpo porque él había terminado con Nanami, si había estado con alguien el viernes eso no era de su incumbencia, por que ya no tenía nada que ver con él.

-¿Y si estuve con alguien que vas hacer?, no tienes derecho ni de haber venido aquí en búsqueda de una segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera tienes el derecho de a reclamarme...ya acabé contigo Nanami, no me harás cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

-¿Entonces si estuviste con una mujer?.

-No, estuve con Senpai.-Admitió.

La mujer se cruzó de pies y sonrió de una forma un poco _Peligrosa_.-Es curioso.-Dijo ella.-Me acabó de encontrar con Tatsumi-senpai haya abajo, y me dijo que no habían estado juntos, tal vez tengas razón Tetsuhiro-kun, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, pero tu no tienes que mentirme sabes...lo que digo es muy cierto.-Se levanto y se quedo parada en silencio por unos segundos, en eso Morinaga se levanto de igual forma con el ceño fruncido.-Estoy dispuesta a tener otra platica cuando desees, o mejor aún, cuando dejes de tratar de engañarme, llámame, lo estaré esperando, quédate con los choux creme.

Morinaga tomó la caja y se la entrego casi aventando la.

-No necesito tus pastelillos, gracias.

Nanami lo miro sorprendida pero después le dio la espalda, camino elegante (porque todo ella era eso) y se dirigió a ponerse sus zapatos, pero después de tomar su abrigo se volvió una vez más a Moringa y se le quedo viendo, luego le sonrió y le dijo.

-No te puedes deshacer de un sentimiento de la noche a la mañana, haber cuanto te dura tu optimismo y valentía... Te amo Tetsuhiro.

Morinaga la vio desaparecer, y por primera vez en esos últimos días, se sintió desmoronado y deprimido, toda esa tranquilidad y valentía que había obtenido a brazos de Senpai desaparecía de una forma tan sutil como si nunca hubiese existido, se sintió débil, se sintió un niño desilusionado y frágil. _Y una vez más las lágrimas fueron difíciles de controlar._

* * *

*Los choux creme son como una especie de pan con relleno de crema pastelera y arriba tienen azúcar glass, son muy ricos y son famosos en japón.

*Morinaga siempre se me ha hecho glotón, por algo Senpai le ha de llamar gordo xD


	8. Capitulo 7

_Hola! hacía mucho que no subía capitulo nuevo, como todas sabrán ( espero que se hayan enterado) tuve un accidente hace unas semanas atrás, me fracture mi muñeca y mi hombro quedo dislocado, mala suerte U.U aún me duele un poco, pero ya me siento mejor, ya es un dolor fácil de ignorar, así que espero hayan sido pacientes! ya comenzaré a subir capítulos como antes, gracias por todo. Así que espero que les guste y que comenten!_

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo VII.**

Los golpes son completamente irracionales, pero, algunas cosas se aprenden con mano pesada, y son aquellos golpes llenos de furia incontrolada lo que en es momento invadía su cuerpo desprotegido, eran golpes sin fuerza, porqué era una mujer la que se los estaba dando, y él fácilmente pudo liberarse de ese agarré con un suave movimiento, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no lo pensó y tampoco lo quería hacer. Porqué de alguna forma insana y maliciosa esos golpes le gustaban, dejaban su piel pálida ardiendo de un sensación tan extrañamente excitante y vagamente le hacían sentirse más vivo, era una forma poco practica para echarle en cara todo lo que con palabras no podían llegar a hacerle comprender, era una forma en la que la vida le decía en su forma de expresar cruel e insensible, algo como un _Esta es la vida real pequeño imbécil, así es, así será, y alguien como tú no la podrá cambiar_ ¿A eso se le llama Masoquismo?.

Sintió pavor al pensar en la respuesta, un vago _Quizás_ , pero vaya, no era algo que no hubiese comprendido hacía mucho, con Ryu comprendió que la sociedad no lo aceptaba, no aceptaba el amor que el emanaba a sus semejantes y con los insultos de algunas otras personas comprendió que no era bueno mostrar el verdadero "yo"; siempre era bueno mantener firme algún aspecto de la vida diaria de un individuo en privado, alguna vez escucho una frase que le gustaba recordar _"Los secretos más maravillosos son los que se mantiene uno para si, se disfrutan más cuando nadie los sabe..."_ y era verdad, lo clandestino siempre atrae a las masas.

Pero no era eso por lo que ahora era golpeado, no, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo así pasara, Nanami-san, no era una mujer simplemente amable, conocía por habladurías de algunas chicas que ella era una persona violenta, y ahora una vez obtenida su reconciliación con Morinaga, este menciono la noche donde los errores y los arrepentimientos habían comenzado a acecharlo.

Sus manos estaban frías y la mujer no dejaba de lanzar golpes secos a sus rostros, aunque mejor dicho, eran cachetadas, una mujer nunca golpeaba a puño cerrado, eso las hacía verse menos femeninas, pero las cachetadas eran fuerte y sin consideración, una y otra vez, con la misma fuerza y la misma furia, incluso sus ojos oscuros se veían mucho más opacos con la ira radiando de sus poros, y su sudor, y sus lágrimas, todas se entremezclaban y creaban un nuevo compuesto que no tenía nombre, más que nervios, enojo y tristeza.

-¿Acoso pensaste que alguien como Tetsuhiro se fijaría en alguien como tú?, ¡Si no eres más que un maldito puñalon! ya me decía yo que tus relaciones con las mujeres no eran muy duraderas, ¡seguramente no ni se te puede parar! pervertido, ¡Desquiciado! ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Nadie se fijaría en ti, nadie como Tetsuhiro ¿Comprendes?.

Incluso su voz perdía fluidez, sus ojos aunque nublados por lágrimas indignadas a salir que veían poco porque cada vez lo desenfocaban podía ver claramente el rostro burlón de aquel que la mujer decía amar, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, estaba parado detrás de ella sin lograr articular palabra o siquiera tratar de detener a su amada novia de él, le estaba dejando hacer y deshacer todo lo que él podía representar, desde un principio lo supo, ¿Porqué había siquiera seguido aquel juego?, no tenía lógica haberlo hecho, ni mucho menos lo tenía haber continuado aquel ridículo sentir de culpa y arrepentimiento, era simplemente _patético._

Era patético siquiera pensar que todo aquello era lógico, aquel sentir, aquella mujer, aquella noche, nada de aquello podía ser claramente ilógico, sin chiste, ahora todo se veía y se sentía patético tanto como su vida misma.

Después de que se resigno a su castigo, vio por el hombro de Morinaga algo que hacía que el rompecabezas fuese completado y algo que le regreso brevemente la conciencia de la situación, donde las cachetadas de Nanami se habían vuelto poderosas.

El ver a los ojos a su padre, hizo que se diese cuenta de que todo aquello era un sueño...

(...)

Se levanto asustado, eso era una sensación normal después de haber tenido un sueño como ese... no, una pesadilla como esa. Se limpio el sudor de la frente y después se froto los ojos que los tenía hinchados, tal vez si había llorado después de todo; había pasado mucho desde que soñó que alguien le decía esa clase de cosas, y peor aún, que alguien le golpeaba.

Tomo sus anteojos y tras colocárselos busco debajo de su almohada su celular, al encenderlo miro un poco impresionado 5 mensajes, y 10 llamadas del mismo número telefónico, Morinaga había mostrado su impaciencia en tantos intentos fallidos la noche anterior, eso hizo que Souichi se sintiera aún o más patético de lo que ya de por si era. No se atrevió a abrir los mensajes y al final simplemente decidió bloquear el numero de su kohai. Revisar aquellos mensajes solo servirían para volver a caer en el juego del tonto enamorado, de llenarse de ilusiones fantasiosas e imposibles que ni en su vida pasada podría haber llegado a tener. No quería sentirse débil una vez más.

Ya nada sería lo mismo, lo sabía, y su amor había perdido alguna oportunidad (Si es que alguna vez tuvo una) por su falta de control, todo era culpa suya, y lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez era el momento perfecto para dejar de un lado su estúpido amor unilateral y seguir adelante, sin reproches y tal vez consiguiendo a alguien que si lo quisiera, a alguien que compartiera su misma preferencia, y Morinaga no era aquella persona.

Él estaba tan enamorado de Nanami que lo más probable era que le hubiese perdonado cada una de sus faltas, así era Morinaga, tan predecible en cuestiones de amor...

La verdad, es que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Morinaga pudiese olvidar aquel amor de su juventud, Satuo estuvo en su escuela secundaria justo en el último año, y había vivido la de nuevo esa sensación de querer ser aquel que captara la atención de su Senpai... nunca lo logró, y Satuo simplemente le rompió el corazón. Por eso cuando conoció a Morinaga, pensó que se había librado del recuerdo Satuo, pero resulto que Morinaga sería más cruel que Satuo, porque el moreno no solo le rompió el corazón con su nuevo regreso con su ex novia, también lo destrozo físicamente, inundo cada poro de su piel con cada caricia intoxicandolo gravemente, le había quebrado el alma, lo había hecho pedazos. _Y era incluso más difícil juntar los pedazos e intentar volverlos a poner en su lugar._

-Déjate de sentimentalismos, Souichi.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Suspiro pesadamente, _sí, esos eran puros sentimentalismos_. Cuando era pequeño las emociones nuevas siempre le asustaban, por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Satuo lloro sin compasión; los sentimientos son...solo un montón de distractores para el propósito de una vida, o por lo menos eso pensaba él, un sentimiento nunca te llevará a ningún lugar bueno, ni el amor, ni el odio, que son tan parecidos, en fin de cuentas el odio es otra clase de amor...Se levanto de la cama cansado de pensar en todo aquello y camino al baño para verse en el espejo, ya se había vuelto costumbre verse en el espejo, por que tontamente tenía curiosidad de encontrarse con alguna mancha de color marrón oscura, o roja viviente o morada... de cualquier color, obvio y como era de esperarse no encontró ninguna, los golpes que había sentido tan reales en su sueño, nunca aparecerían en lo que era la _realidad; aunque hubiese querido que estos realmente aparecieran._ El dolor es solo un signo de que los hechos realmente pasaron, recuerda una frase que vio en una telenovela de las que le gustan a Kanako que realmente le hizo reflexionar. _"No es un sueño, si lo fuera no tendría roto el corazón"_.

Y era verdad, antes de abrir los ojos el sábado en la madrugada, pensó que todo aquello había sido uno de tantos sueños, que aquello nunca pudo pasar en su realidad, pero cuando más veía a Morinaga, más podía sentir el dolor apoderarse de su cuerpo yaciendo en la cama, eran pulsaciones en el cerebro que mandaba señales altas de miedo a todo su cuerpo, y ese miedo se volvió en un dolor insoportable, y aquella mañana Souichi supo que la había cagado monumentalmente y que todo, absolutamente todo era REAL.

Se quito las gafas y las deposito a lado de el lavamanos, después se lavo el rostro con jabón y agua helada, pensando que con ello podría lograr que su cuerpo y mente se concentrara en ello y alejase los pensamientos de Morinaga, evidentemente comenzó a temblar y pronto no pensó en nada más que el frió que podía sentir hasta en los huesos. Tomo la toalla con la que siempre se secaba y tras sentirla en su rostro empapado sintió cierto alivio recorrer su cuerpo, todo se sentía más tranquilo, toco su cabello y recordó que la noche pasada lo había lavado, así que estaba limpio, no se lo lavaría. Se puso los lentes y salio del cuarto de baño. Se puso un pantalón viejo que de hecho ya estaba algo roto y una camisa que Kanako le había comprado algunos años atrás, tomo su chaqueta y se puso la mochila en la espalda, bajo de las escaleras, era tarde por lo que supuso que su pequeña hermana ya se había ido a la escuela, incluso había dejado unos onigiris en la alacena con una nota.

"Onii-chan no baka!"

Se comió uno sin reproches y metió los otros en la mochila , después salio con tranquilidad.

 _La verdad, es que se sentía bastante tranquilo, como si un peso pesado hubiese abandonado su espalda después de haberse lavado la cara..._

(...)

Llego a la Universidad más temprano de lo que pensaba, cuando llego al laboratorio Morinaga aún no estaba ahí, respiro hondo. Dejo la mochila en su silla y comió otro onigiri, se arrepintió de no comprar café en algún starbucks o alguna cafetería de paso, o tal vez un poco de té frió para pasar la comida, igual ignoro la sensación de sed por unos cuantos segundos.

Saco su teléfono y lo deposito en la mesa, todo estaba tan tranquilo y tan silencioso, pero por alguna razón estaba nervioso, el corazón le latía (como siempre, pero de una forma inquieta) ¿Sería algún ataque cardíaco?, trago saliva y después dejo de respirar unos segundos. Se limpio el sudor de la frente y exhausto se puso la bata. Y comenzó hacer lo que siempre hacía, revisar su cultivo, anotar anormalidades y revolver cosas.

 _Y así pasaron las primeras horas._

Reviso la hora, 8:45... ya era momento de que ese imbécil apareciera, si no mal recordaba la semana pasada (cuando todo aquello aún ni siquiera tuvo lujo de aparecer) Morinaga le había informado que hoy tendría un examen a las 7:00, era Morinaga, no estaba preocupado por saber cuanto había sacado, sus calificación no bajaban de 9.5, así que estaría bien... pero se sentía aliviado en pensar que quizás el examen tendría dos partes por lo que se tardaría otra hora, Morinaga era inteligente, pero no desesperado por acabar un examen cuando sabía que podía ocupar las dos horas, había descubierto años atrás que a el moreno le gustaba presentar un buen examen por lo que se tomaba su tiempo.

Suspiro, quizás ese día, una vez más dejarían para luego aquella conversación incomoda que ya sabía de antemano diría. Después escucho parloteos detrás de la puerta, era la voz del director de la universidad, usualmente él nunca paseaba por el campus, pero parecía estar explicando cosas, quizás era un profesor nuevo, y luego escucho pequeño gemidos, de esos que uno da cuando corre y no supo como controlar su respiración "El mal del caballo".

-Oh Morinaga-san, me alegro de verlo por aquí.

 _"Mierda..."_ Pensó Souichi, después todo ello y de una risa estupidisíma de el Morinaga se abrió la puerta, el pelo largo paso su mira por la de el moreno y después saludo cortesmente a el director y al hombre a lado suyo.

-Mire Tatsumi-kun él es el nuevo profesor de Física

Souichi odia a los maestros de Física, los odia incluso desde antes de él mismo volverse maestro sustituto de Química, Física y de Biología... los odia por que son más santurrones que los maestros de Matemáticas. Lo miro brevemente, era alto un poco más que Morinaga (quien de por si le sacaba unos buenos centímetros) de cabello cenizo como el suyo pero más oscuro, más tirandole al castaño claro, sus ojos eran color miel y su sonrisa le hizo que se estremeciera, como si ya lo hubiese conocido.

-Souichi Tatsumi, un gusto conocerlo.

-Waa.- Esa expresión de sorpresa que hizo el nuevo profesor de Física impacto a todos en el laboratorio.-¿Souichi Tatsumi?, ¿Usted dijo Souichi Tatsumi?.

-¿Eh? ah... ¿Si?.-Souichi estaba perdiendo los estribos.-¿Porqué pregunta?

-¿Lo conoce usted profesor?- menciono el director. Morinaga aún escondido detrás de la espalda del director, le lanzaba miradas amenazantes a Souichi y a el profesor de Física que parecía ilusionado por él.

-¡Claro que lo conozco!, ¿Souichi Tatsumi? ¿No me recuerdas?, Soy Ryu Gojō, él de la primara, ¿En serio no me recuerdas?.

Souichi sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, y aquel enorme esfuerzo para que volviese a funcionar pareció que nunca sirvió... Ryu Gojō, era aquel Ryu que en su niñez lo humillo de tantas forma que nunca trataría de rememorar, era aquel Ryu que golpeo su alma más que su cuerpo, del que temía volver a ver directo a los ojos, y del que definitivamente nunca quería ver una vez de nuevo.

-¿Ryu...Gojō?.-Dijo tartamudeando, en todo caso, sus sentimientos o sus recuerdos no tenían validez después de tantos años, esto era, simplemente profesional, relación profesional.-Si, si me acuerdo de ti...-trato de ser valiente, pero sus miedos lo siguieron atormentaron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sintió que los tres hombres se dieron cuenta de aquellas reacciones no estaban bien, Morinaga lo miró confundido, y de alguna u otra manera quiso liberar aquella sensación, de su cuerpo y de la mente de Senpai.

-¡Yo soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro!.- Su voz fue el liberador de aquella tensión, el director incluso parecía más calmado de que ahora todo mundo volteara a ver al asistente.

-Oh si, él es el asistente de Tatsumi-kun, Morinaga-san, es estudiante aún, pero esta en nuestros primeros lugares, ganó un concurso el año pasado con un experimento, primer lugar, ¿Cierto, Morinaga-san?.

-Cierto señor director.-Dijo con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

-Un gusto Morinaga.-Le extendió la mano, pero groseramente Morinaga la ignoro y volvió su vista hacia otro lado, lo que provoco que Ryu se quedase ahí con la mano estirada en el aire.-ah cierto...-Dijo.-Se me olvido que aquí no se acostumbra hacer eso.

-so so, Gojō-san estudio en estados unidos, debe acostumbrarse a eso jaja...mm, Gojō-san, tenemos aun muchos lugares de la universidad que debería ver. Con permiso.-El director se despidió de Souichi y de Morinaga, Ryu solo se despidió de el moreno, cuando vio fijamente a el pelo largo menciono con una sonrisa.

-Luego hablamos Souichi-san.

Y desapareció tras cruzar la puerta.

El alma pareció volverle a su sitio, y se sintió tranquilo. Después vio a Morinaga, y entonces supuso que ya sería inevitable.

-Senpai ¿Quien era ese tipo?.

-Qué te importa.-respondió mientras se volvía de espaldas a él.

Pero Morinaga no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, lo tomo del antebrazo y lo obligo a girarse para que lo viese a los ojos.

-¿Quien. era. ese. tipo., Senpai?.-Dijo entrecortadamente, con el ceño tan fruncido que incluso su ceja se podía unir a la otra.

-Un compañero de la primaria, él ya lo dijo.-Respondió Souichi con el mismo ceño fruncido y con el mismo tono amenazante con la que había hablado Morinaga.

-No te creo Senpai, te veías tan asustado cuando escuchaste su nombre ¿Qué era de ti?, porque reaccionaste así con él.

Souichi sintió terror ante la pregunta, pero después se sintió demasiado mojigato, se libero del agarre de su kohai y le respondió aun más fuerte.

-No te tiene que interesar con quien he estado en mi pasado y con quien no, ni quienes fueron mis amigos y mis compañeros de escuela.- " _ni quienes fueron mis abusadores"_

Morinaga lo miro aun más enojado y volvió a tomar a Souichi de los antebrazos con un poco de más fuerza, acerco un poco más, pudo sentir el aliento caliente de Senpai chocarle en la cara, y la furia y los celos se transformaron en otras intenciones, miro a el pelo largo enojado y por primera vez esa expresión no se le hizo temerosa, aquello lo puso nervioso, si, pero no por lo que le pudiese ocurrir, Senpai siempre terminaba golpeándolo, esta vez temió de que si seguía aquel contacto el que iba terminado a hacer algo sería él, y no terminaría precisamente en violencia, o bueno, quizás si, pero no aquella que deja moretones y narices sangrantes, sería, esa clase de violencia que se crea durante el acto carnal, Morinaga se estaba excitando...

-¿Porqué... no a contestado mis mensajes Senpai?.

-No necesito contestarlos, ¿O si?

-Solo estas haciendo las cosas de manera difícil Senpai.

-Bueno, tienes a Nanami-san, ya regresaste con ella, ¿No es así?, mira, dejemos lo con que ambos estábamos en la situación equivocada e hicimos cosas irracionales, todo se quedará en un simple recuerdo que nunca debió pasar...

-¿De qué hablas Senpai?, no he regresado con Nanami-san, y no volveré con ella...

Souichi se quedo atontado.

-¿Qué?.

Y entonces, Morinaga tomo partido en aquel silencio que se presento después, y en su arrebato de celos y pasión beso a Souichi en los labios...


	9. Capitulo 8

_Hola, les traigo el capitulo más corto que he escrito! esto es frustante! no sabía que tan difícil era escribir, tengo solo una amiga escritora de fanfic y ella nunca me dijo que tan complicado es escribir algo tan largo como los fics que me gustan a mi, necesito más amigos escritores, para preguntar cosas y saber más de esto! Y también siento un poco de duda con la historia, me gusta, pero a la vez no, siento que no tiene sentido y que le falta fluidez, como que siento que pierdo el ritmo de la historia con los capítulos que voy escribiendo, siento que ya los esta gustando y eso me hace sentir mal. Si sienten lo mismo que yo, POR FAVOR AVÍSENME, no tiene caso escribir algo que no gusta. Por otra parte, estoy pensando en hacer los capítulos más cortos, pero quiero preguntarles a ustedes, ¿Qué les parece?, no serían tan cortos como este, pero tal vez, muy tal vez los actualice con mayor rapidez. No se, a pesar de todo lo anterior dicho, podría dejar el fic aquí, abandonarlo como muchas dicen, pero no me gusta la idea de rendirme, pero si no les gusta, sería mejor abandonarlo._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo VIII.**

La fuerza se desvaneció en un solo impulso de resistencia, después de eso, desapareció de su cuerpo como si nunca hubiese existido. Quizás era la causa de aquellos labios que aprisionaban los suyos, o de las cálidas manos de su kouhai que le recorrían debajo de la bata, quizás, era todo...

Las pulsaciones de su corazón se desbordaban como si de un río se tratase, su mente estaba confundida, Morinaga, Nanami, él mismo, no entendía nada, y aquella tranquilidad que sintió cuando había llegado esa mañana a la universidad se había marchitado como una flor en su vejez, todo era una penumbra que lo invadía de una cobarde manera y eso, eso lo hizo sentirse vulnerable de todo, y como un niño pequeño se trato de mantener cerca del hombre que le tomo entre sus brazos; pero el hombre que vivía dentro suyo le gritaba con palabras confusas que no, aquello no estaba bien, esa voz era de su orgullo, aquel que tenía desde siempre y que tanto lo dejaba a gatas de cualquier situación.

Era aquel el porque no quiso que aquello volviese a pasar, era esa flacidez con la que Morinaga podía conseguir todo de él, y nada al mismo tiempo, era esa misma debilidad, que sintió con Ryu...con Satuo... con todo.

-No, Morinaga.-Dijo cuando la boca del moreno se alejaba para tomar aire.-Esto no esta bien.

Morinaga le miró por unos vagos minutos, en silencio, y poco a poco, cuando el tiempo comenzó a moverse una vez más, Tetsuhiro, con un dolor extraño en el pecho, alejo a su Senpai de aquel agarré del que hacía unos segundos atrás, le había regalado una cercanía de la que jamás en sus sueños mosos hubiese imaginado, aquellas acaricias, muy a pesar de haberlas sentido exquisitas, y aquel beso del que sintió ser como el primero, muy en el fondo de él, por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de lo que sus impulsos habían hecho... pero era también el orgullo de Morinaga que no le permitía que viese ese arrepentimiento.

-¿Porqué Senpai?.- Pregunto aturdido.

-Porqué...- _¿Porqué?_ esa era una pregunta que ni el mismo Souichi podía completar, ¿Sería estúpido decir algo como _"Porque te amo, y si continuamos con esto no podré parar este amor destructivo que me carcome por dentro", "Porque si continuamos me temo que seras el único..."._ \- Porqué... tú amas a Nanami-san.-Eso fue lo único coherente que su mente pensó.

-Eso es mentira Senpai...

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo siquiera piensas que de la noche a la mañana puede desaparecer un sentimiento como ese?, ¿O que uno nuevo aparezca para sustituir el anterior?, no se puede Morinaga, es insensato...-Morinaga se impaciento por aquello, titubeo un momento, porque de alguna forma eso tenía sentido, pero la forma en que su Senpai le decía aquello no lo convencía tanto, su mira cabizbaja y su curioso temblar...algo no estaba bien.- solo estas confundido...-Continuo el pelo largo.-solo estas cegado de algo que paso una sola vez... y que nunca volverá a suceder.

Morinaga se alejo un poco más y la cólera que sufrió su cuerpo fue horrible, fue como si la relación con la que llevaba con aquel hombre enfrente suyo había sido más larga que la que tuvo con Nanami, y fue ese dolor que con Nanami nunca apareció hubiese decidido con maña aparecer en ese momento, perturbando a su mente ya perturbada.

Se encontró triste por la situación que se daba, ¿Era malo haber sentido tanto cuando estuvo con el Senpai?, ¿Era malo disfrutar de los deseos carnales?, ¿O era demasiado enfermo encapricharse con aquello?, Souichi no tenía idea de lo que había causado en el cuerpo ajeno al suyo, había manipulado en la hora del sexo a Morinaga de tal manera que ahora se encontraba adicto a él, ¿O simplemente era una pequeña obsesión?.

-Si no vas a trabajar...-Continuo Senpai interrumpiendo con ello los pensamientos de Morinaga.-Puedes dedicar esta perdida de tiempo a otra cosa...Morinaga, no te quiero ver aquí si no puedes arreglar tus asuntos personales y los interpones en tu medio de trabajo.

Sí, ese era el sonido de su corazón quebrándose en miles de millones de fragmentos...disipándose en el viento, olvidados en algún lugar de lo que ni por ningún motivo se atrevería a recoger, no por orgullo, si no por vergüenza, era obvio que el Senpai no lo aceptaría, era obvio que no tenía en claro lo que sentía, ni lo que pensaba.

Siempre le tomo poca importancia esa clase de preferencias sexuales, sus padres eran muy reservados y nunca permitirían que alguno de sus hijos fuesen así, y él no lo era, nunca había cruzado su mente meterse con algún hombre, y por supuesto, nunca amo aun chico, porque siempre que veía una mujer, sabía por lo que estaba ahí, por lo que debería conquistar, pero, todo era una nube de confusión, su Senpai, se transformo en aquello que deseaba, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Tomo sus cosas con el ceño fruncido decidido a no abandonar aquella guerrilla de la cual ya se sentía vencedor.


	10. Capitulo 9

_Hola! he tenido una semana pesada unu me fui de vacaciones a un estado de mi país (México) y pase de todo, no comí en 3 días de los 5 que pase xDDD y estuve en taxi, autobús y en avión casi todo el tiempo! dios que horror, pero bueno unur que se le puede hacer, traigo otro capitulo corto, espero que les guste, trate de hacer un dialogo super emotivo y sentimental para que sintieran amor por Ryu pero no lo logre, ya estoy mucho mejor de mis brazos y eso, bueno, espero que les guste. Ah! si, las groserías que he puesto son las groserías que en mi país se usan a menudo, se que mucha gente son de otros lugares, pero espero y las entienda y si no pues me pueden preguntar que son y esas cosas._

 _Espero y les guste, muchas gracias._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo IX.**

Meneo la cabeza y después paso a masajeo su sien, estaba frustrado, y raramente calmado, ¿Había sido buena idea haber alejado de esa forma a Morinaga?, tal vez, no lo sabe. Pero es cierto que se sintió destrozado, ya más no lo podía estar, pero era como una sensación donde los fragmentos de su propia alma se hicieran polvo, y se marcharan con el viento del norte. _Imposible de reparar._

Entonces, en un momento que en realidad nunca sintió venir, las lágrimas empañaron el vidrio de sus anteojos, haciéndolo sentir débil y estúpido. ¿Porqué se sentía así?, no tenía caso en realidad de sentirse tan nefasto y deprimido, pero era algo que no podía controlar, no estaba dentro de sus cabales. Se limpio las lágrimas y trato de volver a respirar; miro su reloj, 10:30pm, muy tarde para que Morinaga estuviese rondando la universidad, a esa hora, habían pocas clases acababan a las 11, y por fortuna, Morinaga era de esos que elegían un horario conformado por puras clases matutinas, por que según él, le hacían rendir más el día y podía aprovechar muchas cosas.

Guardo los tubos de ensayo y demás artículos que había sacado de su pequeño almacén y una vez que vio todo limpio tomo todas sus cosas y las metió sin cuidado a su mochila desgastada por el paso del tiempo. No metió su celular, casi nunca lo hacía, pero esa noche le apetecía caminar con los audífonos puestos. Apago las luces, y salio del edificio.

(...)

Una vez afuera mientras Souichi se concentraba en esas estúpidas canciones que Kanako le metía a su celular no sintió la presencia de alguien que estaba detrás suyo.

-Hola Sou-kun.

Souichi se sobresalto he hizo que se volteara asustado, fue tonto haber pensado que se traba de Morinaga, él nunca le diría Sou-kun. Pero cuando diviso a su acompañante, deseo que se tratase del moreno y no a quien veía.

-Hhola Ryu.

Trato de ignorarlo y darse la vuelta para seguir su camino, sin embargo Ryu le tomo un poco con violencia del antebrazo.

-Oye, espera...Sou-kun, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Podemos hablar en algún otro lugar?.

Souichi lo miro asustado, pero después de unos cuantos segundo de ver a su atacante de años atrás a los ojos, trato de comprender que tal vez no había necesidad de asustarse, ¿No era ya un maestro en toda clase de artes marciales?, él era demasiado fuerte, podía sobrellevar aquello con facilidad, aparte, ellos ya eran adultos, ¿No es así?. Se enderezo y miro a Ryu con el ceño fruncido pero solo levemente.

-Deja de llamarme Sou-kun, que sabes perfectamente que tu y yo no somos ni buenos conocidos, ni mucho menos amigos. Hablare contigo, pero solo unos cuantos minutos.

La sonrisa que le dio como respuesta Ryu hizo estremecer a Souichi, ¿Qué clase de sonrisa era esa?.

Caminaron en silencio uno junto a otro, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzaban las temporadas bajas y la lluvia se volvía poco a poco fría, pronto quizás en uno o dos meses, nevaría. Al principio Ryu le había sugerido a Souichi ir a un bar conocido, pero el pelo largo se negó, terminaron ir hacía a un convenin cercano a un parque, compraron unas cuantas latas de cerveza, un six pack, y se dirigieron con poco animo al parque, se sentaron en los columpios solitarios y solo iluminados por las luces de los faroles, tomaron una lata cada uno y se mantuvieron así, pero unos varios segundos.

Souichi ya se había acabado su segunda cerveza, ya se encontraba harto, tomo la tercera y después de abrirla, miro a Ryu, quien miraba a la nada, como un idiota, como lo que siempre fue...

-Oye Ryu.-Dijo un poco ya fastidiado.-Sabes, no estoy aquí solo por que si, digo, no estoy compartiendo _"Buenos tiempos"_ de una _"amistad"_ pasada, si tienes algo que decirme dilo de una puta vez, me estoy cagando del frió, joder.

Y de nuevo se quedo en silencio el lugar, el rostro de Ryu estaba rojo, era por el alcohol, por el frió, por quizás todo, miro hacía al suelo y en el acto Souichi lo siguió, pero los segundos para el pelo largo se estaban volviendo siglos y el aburrimiento le frustraba, si antes tenía miedo, ese miedo se había vuelto una rabia muy distinta, y en realidad muy alejada de aquel otro sentimiento.

Aventó la lata que aun contenía un buen trago de alcohol al suelo, enojado por supuesto, se levanto con el ceño fruncido y dijo.

-Me hartan estas pendejas!, me voy.

Souichi se dio la media vuelta y una vez que comenzó a caminar, la voz de Ryu rompió todo el silencio que se había creado.

-Lo siento...-Souichi volvió una vez más su mirada, esta vez menos enojada y más sorprendida.-Lo siento muchísimo, yo, era un niño estúpido y no comprendía lo que hacía, o lo que era ser...como tú, mi madre me lleno de tantas mierdas la cabeza que me confundía de sobremanera, pero supongo que yo...fui más culpable que ella, porque me aterraba lo anormal y eso es lo que ella me decía de ti, me era extraño y no lo comprendía, y me hartaba que tú fueses ese centro de atención...siempre fuiste un maldito cerebrito y al inicio, yo quería serlo... pero después supe que no lo era y cuando se exploto el rumor me gane reputación con actos de violencia...te herí demasiado, porque no pude controlar mi cólera ni nada, te sentía inhumano y no comprendía que era más inhumano yo...

-¿Y fue suficiente?.-Pregunto Souichi sentándose una vez más en el columpio.-No puedes pedir perdón por...haber causado daño psicológico a un niño, esa clase de perdón no existe Ryu.

-¡Lo se!, Lo comprendí mucho después, pero no puedo seguir viviendo con la imagen que alguna vez represente para ti... he cambiado, demasiado, solo eramos niños Souichi, pequeñas personas sin pensamiento meramente propio, todo lo que una vez aprendemos, lo aprendemos de nuestra familia, mi mamá me decía tantas cosas en contra de los homosexuales. Supongo que yo lo comencé a creer cuando decían que te gustaba Satuo.- Ryu miro a los ojos directamente, calculador y frió, hizo que la piel se le hiciera chinita a el pelo largo, quien trago grueso y dejo de respirar unos minutos en lo que el silencio se prolongaba.- Supe que Satuo estuvo contigo en la escuela media...¿Te le declaraste?.-Pregunto mientras volvía su mirada al suelo una vez más.

-Me rompió el corazón, más no me le declare nunca.-Dijo con confianza.-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Souichi.-Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada a la de ojos miel.-Me di cuenta que me gustabas cuando dejaste la escuela.

-¿Qqué?, ¿QuuE?.

-Ni yo mismo lo se, no me mires así, uno no tiene el control de quien enamorarse, ¿No es verdad?, fue algo que con el tiempo comprendí y llegue a aceptar, simplemente, comencé a preguntarme por ti, si estabas bien, si un hijo de puta te molestaba, si eras feliz, y cuando alguien decía tu nombre, sonreía como estúpido y se me aceleraba el corazón...me enamore de ti a edad temprana y como resultado de la violencia escolar, ¿Qué patético no crees?. Siempre le preguntaba a uno que otro conocido por ti, y de repente desapareciste de mi circulo de conocidos, en realidad, fue una gran coincidencia haberte encontrado aquí, en esta universidad... me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, y me dieras otra oportunidad, iniciar de cero, darle la vuelta a la hoja. ¿Qué dices?.

Souichi se quedo helado, y dejo de pensar en muchas cosas, sentía las mejillas calientes, pero no sabía si era por la vergüenza, la ira que sentía, o porque nunca imagino que algo así le ocurriera a él, miro a Ryu, y supo directamente que no confiaba en el, quizás sería una broma de mal gusto, ¿En serio podía cambiar una persona?, quizás solo jugaría con él, quizás esta seria de nuevo una oportunidad para que Ryu lo humillara como en la primaria, no había otra razón por la que dijera eso.

Titubeo un momento, y comenzó a sudar frió, la mirada clara de Ryu le helaba la sangre, podía sentir los cubitos de hielo recorrer sus venas con dificultad e hizo que la cabeza le dieran pequeñas pulsaciones dejando un dolor horrendo en él, se confundió y comenzó a sentir que perdía la realidad de las cosas, que estaba justo en alguna clase de ilusión o en una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo estaba, no, eso era la vida real.

Tomo sus cosas precipitado, lo único que podía pensar era en huir y eso haría, lo haría, nadie lo detenía, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo siento...yo no se...

Y corrió, todo lo que pudo hasta que dejo de escuchar su nombre siendo gritado por una voz ajena.

 _Y su corazón se acelero impaciente..._


	11. Capitulo 10

_Otro capitulo UuUr espero les guste, estoy tratando de hacerlos largos pero me quede sin inspiración, espero hacer el próximo un poco más largo._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo X.**

De nuevo regresaban las pesadillas tras haber pasado una semana ya de todo lo ocurrido, al parecer la situación en la que estaba Souichi no mejoraba, Morinaga ya no estaba, Ryu no le hablaba, y Kanako, su pequeña hermanita le acogía entre sus brazos en las noches cuando no podía dormir, pero nada de eso funcionaba, aun su cabeza rondaba en problemas de los cuales había decidido cobarde-mente huir.

Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido el día en que Ryu se le declaro, corrió todo lo que pudo, tanto que la bufanda roja que le había tejido Kanako en alguna navidad pasada se le había resbalado y olvidado con toda la confusión, después el aire de sus pulmones se desvanecieron dejando solo una terrible sensación de ahogo, se detuvo en seco y comenzó a llorar, pero en realidad no sabe porqué, y no lo ha sabido después de eso. Justo cuando llegó a casa Kanako le recibió en la entrada como siempre, pero Souichi se quedo ahí en la entrada, con los ojos hinchados, con las mejillas rojas cual tomates, con el cabello revuelto en miles de nudos y con la respiración aun entre cortada, Kanako obvio se preocupo, ella sabía muchas cosas de su hermano mayor, entre ellas su preferencia sexual, no le cuestiono nada, se mantuvo callada y simplemente le rodeo con los brazos por el cuello y acaricio la melena de su hermano, y le susurro _"Ah, estarás bien, todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré"_ pero nunca pregunto lo que había ocurrido, Souichi solo se desvaneció en los brazos cálidos de su pequeña hermana, lloro en silencio, y dejo que la adolescente le manipulara, la pequeña mano de Kanako tras alejarse del abrazo le tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a el comedor, lo sentó en el suelo y después de unos segundos sirvió lo que era la cena de aquella noche, Arroz, sopa de Miso, ensalada y un pescado asado, luego le sirvió el té caliente y se sentó enfrente de él, no lo cuestiono, jamás lo haría, era muy pequeña cuando supo lo de su hermano, el bullying, su preferencia, y todo lo que tuvo que pasar, sabía que en parte su sobre protección hacia ella era, por que la veía como él, pero ella era muy distinta a su hermano, ella era valiente.

Pero su hermano no la ve como una joven apunto de hacer su examen a la escuela media superior, la seguía viendo como una niña de escuela primaria, _"Come lo todo, si no no tendrás fuerza suficiente para mañana",_ y después de cenar Kanako lo mando a dormir.

Una vez en su cuarto Souichi comenzó a dormitar, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, por mera inercia contesto y lo que escucho fue un _"Ah, Senpai?"_ , conocía la voz, era de Morinaga, pero el número no era de él, el pelo largo asustado colgó el teléfono y le quito la batería, esa noche y las siguientes Kanako se tuvo que dormir con él por que sus miedos nocturnos habían regresado...

Esa era ya la octava noche donde ambos hermanos dormían uno junta al otro, pero Kanako ya estaba un poco harta con todo aquello, porque no podía ayudar a su terco hermano, si fuese por ella, ya le hubiese llamado a Tomoe para pedir consejos, pues su otro hermano mayor ya había consolado a su hermano en otras ocasiones, pero después lo pensó detenidamente y dedujo que quizás esa no sería la mejor de las ideas, llamar a Tomoe también implicaría hacerlo preocupar.

Solo le quedaba intentar conseguir las cosas de su propia mano, aunque eso sería pisar terreno complicado.

-¿Ni-san?.-Dijo Kanako abrazada de Souichi, quien al igual que ella le rodeaba con los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Kanako?.

-Eh... pues, em, verás.-Comenzó a balbucear.

-Dilo claro Kanako no me enojare.

La adolescente trago saliva y se levanto levemente apoyándose del antebrazo, intento enfocar los ojos en los de su hermano mayor, pero debido a que la habitación ya estaba muy oscura se resistió a prender la lampara de noche. Después, solo se dirigió de manera directa.

-¿Qué cosa te ha ocurrido, Nii-san? Quiero saber que tipo de problemas haz tenido en estos días, digo, no me molesta dormir contigo ni nada de eso, pero no puedo ayudarte más si tu no me dices las cosas que pasan.

-Solo duerme, Kanako.

-hmo te hablo en serio Ni-san, eres demasiado testarudo.-Se hizo a un lado y se levanto de la cama lo cual hizo que Souichi abriera los ojos, después Kanako prendió el interruptor.-¿Se trata de Morinaga?.

Souichi se mantuvo callado con la mirada en la nada. _"Bingo"_ pensó Kanako.

-No se de que hablas Kanako, no tiene nada que ver con ese idiota.

-Bien, no quería decirlo, pero Morinaga-san ha estado llamando a la casa y pregunta mucho por ti, ¿Qué pasa?

-Kanako... Morinaga no es la razón por la que regresaron mis terrores nocturnos...es el estrés de la nueva investigación.

-Eso no es cierto Nii-san.

-Lo es Kanako, lo juro.

Kanako miro extrañada a su hermano, pero es noche se dio por vencida, no obligaría por ahora hacer hablar a su hermano si este no lo deseaba, dio un suspiro hondo y de nuevo apago la luz dejando todo en penumbras.

-Oyasuminasai.

-Oyasumi.

(...)

Domingo por la tarde, y su único mensaje como siempre procedía de alguien del cual prefería mejor ni mencionar. Nanami-san.

Ya llevaban 2, 3 semanas desde que había cortado por decisión propia, pero la mujer parecía no entender que lo suyo ya no podían seguir, Morinaga era de esos que dejan de confiar en una persona cuando esta le traiciona, se le hace irracional tratar de seguir luchando por un amor que no vale la pena, él es de esos que no cree que la gente pueda mantenerse enamorado de alguien por mucho tiempo sin llegar a decirle, él es impulsivo y por ser así, no piensa en lo que pudiese funcionar o no, es por eso que desconfía mucho en la gente, al ser impulsivo, el no piensa en los beneficios que pude tener al seguir con alguien, él solo _se deja llevar por sus emociones_.

Por eso, ahora piensa que le gusta su Senpai, ahora que lo piensa, su Senpai siempre estuvo ahí, mirando por él, ayudándolo, siendo buena persona...

Pero tal parece que la noche aquella donde abandono a Nanami-san la cago, y la ha de haber cagado monumental mente por que ahora, Senpai, aquella persona que jamás deseo separarse ahora mismo lo ignora, incluso la hermana de su pelo largo le da recados cortantes, como _"Nii-san ahora mismo no esta Morinaga-san"_ que claramente son un engaño...

Su teléfono sonó por quinta ocasión ese día, y ya desesperado decidió contestar.

-Tetsuhiro, dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo, ya no lo soporto.

-Nanami-san, yo ya no tengo nada que escuchar de tu parte y sinceramente me dan nauseas el imaginar volverte a ver, me gusta otra persona, así que si yo ya lo supere, hazlo tu también.

-¿Qué?.

Y corto la llamada, el Lunes que se inicia la Golden week* le preguntara algunas cosas a Senpai y con ello tratara de acercarlo más a él.

* * *

* La Golden week es una semana que se les da descanso a los trabajadores en Japón para celebrar algunos días festivos del país, con ello mas o menos les digo que la historia que escribo esta entre los día de abril xDD yo puse en el anterior capitulo que hacía un poco de frió, la razón es que el periodo de invierno en japón todavía en abril en algunos lugares puede nevar, fue un pequeño error.


	12. Capitulo 11

_Por fin hice un pequeño espacio para actualiza la historia, ya la quiero acabar, tal vez en 3 episodios más la acabe, claro que si serán 3 capítulos los haré muy largos para no dejar cabos sueltos y que no se sienta como inconclusa, espero le guste._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo XI.**

 _"Le ve demasiado..."_ pensó cuando por sus ojos diviso a lo lejos a Morinaga y su Senpai Souichi, y de forma imprevista comenzó a ver al pelo largo, analizando, en un principio pensando en conseguir el apoyo del único amigo cercano a su novio, pero algo en su corazón que fue inconsciente dijo, _"Le ve demasiado"_ , aquellas pequeñas acciones que el hombre rubio no eran propias de un Senpai, Morinaga estaba a metros de distancia, y aún así ella podía sentir que los ojos del hombre alcanzaban la espalda de su NOVIO, ¿Qué le pasa?, conocía poco a Souichi-Senpai, pero conocía mejor a la ex de el hombre, una antigua compañera de una clase avanzada, sabía que el Senpai había tenido muchas relaciones fallidas, pero ahora que lo ve, siente que hay algo detrás de todo aquello, hay algo que hace que vea a el Senpai como un rival, porque _"Le ve demasiado"_

Miro a los lados y dejo de fruncir el ceño, y al hacerlo meneo la cabeza un poco avergonzada, pero después actuó como si no se hubiese quedado ahí parada con la boca abierta y con el ceño fruncido, eso no era muy propio de ella.

-OI Nana-chan.-Escucho a lo lejos.-¿Qué harás en la golden week?, pensaba invitarte a ti y a otras amigas a un Matsuri que se hace cerca de mi casa por esas fechas.

Nanami contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, aún siguiendo de vez en cuando con la mirada a el Senpai, que ahora mismo se veía mucho más avergonzado, tenía que hacer algo, su instinto de mujer le decía que él era un peligro...

-No puedo Yuka, voy a tener muchas citas con mi novio.

-¿Con Tetsuhiro?.

La mujer de labios rojos voltio a ver a su amiga y con el ceño fruncido dijo.

-Si, ¿Con quien más crees?.

Agarro un poco más fuerte su bolso y con el fuerte taconeo de sus botas se fue dirigiendo a su salón de clases.

 _Algo no cuadraba muy bien._

¿Qué sucedía?, Senpai no era una clase de homo, ¿O sí?, no, definitivamente no, lo sabe, o mejor dicho, quiere creer que el chico estuvo enamorado de aquellas chicas con las que salia, lo podría jurar, ¡Los vio muchas veces sonreír felices!, a cada una de aquellas chicas les preguntaba que como era Senpai, y cada una juraba que era el mejor novio que habían tenido jamás. ¿Entonces?, ¿Donde quedaba esa vaga sensación de que el Senpai miraba de otra forma a Tetsuhiro?.

 _¿Porqué le ve demasiado?_

(...)

Tetsuhiro estaba en su propio mundo cuando Nanami se le acerco.

-Oi, Tetsuhiro...

El moreno levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y la bajo lentamente cuando vio a la mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre Nanami?.-Pregunto con un deje de indiferencia mientras seguía resolviendo un problema de matemáticas que le estaba dando vueltas de la noche pasada.

-Tetsu.-Siguió la mujer sentándose en la misma mesa enfrente suyo.-Tengo una pequeña duda de tú Senpai.

Y cuando el moreno escucho el simple nombre de "Senpai", alzo la mirada interesado. Nanami se mordió los labios inquieta. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?.

-¿Qué ocurre con Senpai?.

-Bueno...él...es él...-Y justo cuando iba a mencionar la palabra, pudo ver al hombre de cabellos largos entrar a la cafetería, (Donde estaban), acompañado de aquel profesor de Física que en aquel momento olvido su nombre, y cuando observo con regocijo lo que parecieron celos del mayor supo que el hombre no era un "Hombre" después de todo, ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?. Sonrió de forma retorcida, sintiéndose increíblemente poderosa.

Tetsuhiro por su parte no entendía la acción de la mujer, así que de alguna forma tras decir unas cuantas palabras que al final Nanami no respondió el moreno se levanto un poco molesto de su asiento y se fue del lugar pensando en muchas cosas, menos en ese problema de matemáticas.

(...)

Este día era el ultimo día si quería que las cosas con Senpai funcionasen o como mínimo volviera a ser como lo era antes de que el perdiera el control en aquella noche que la verdad es que no quería olvidar.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Nanami con él?, ¿Cómo, de manera improvista, aquel hombre consiguió no solo des controlarlo, sino también enamorarlo?. Ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorado de aquel sujeto, siempre se pregunto porque no lo dejaba como todos los asistentes que el Senpai había tenido, y es que estaba enamorado (Sí, también estaba el hecho de que ser su asistente te daba unos buenos créditos que servirían para que alguna empresa buena se fijara en los estudiantes), se alegro mucho después de que supo que aquel sentimiento no se debía al buen sexo, no, el sexo fue como un balde de agua fría que le abrió los ojos, siempre había creído que el Senpai era extremadamente guapo, con un buen físico, con un buen estilo y con un cabello completamente cuidado. Le encantaba que el hombre estuviera enfurecido, no le importaba si le tocaba algun golpe, el hombre se le hacía tierno en ese estado, porque era como ver a un niño mimado en un berrinche, y cuando sonría, ¡Dios!, cuando vio la primera sonrisa de su Senpai, mentalmente se ordeno de volver más frecuente aquel acto...

En algún momento también deseo besarle, pero era Nanami el pensamiento que le invadía cuando tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo lo que bajaba aquel animo.

Si, ahora lo sabe, no fue un amor que nació de la noche a la mañana, el sentimiento estaba ahí, aguardado a que una ultima gota lo derrumbase y se esparciera como era debido en su organismo. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, y el empujón ya había sido recidivo aquella noche y la repetiría, eso estaba seguro, pero antes de cumplir aquel hermoso plan, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Senpai, si lo quería a su lado debía de ser sincero y ese sería el ultimo día de clases para después empezar la golden week.

Subió las escaleras despreocupado calmado, ¡Qué bueno que Senpai era un hombre rutinario!, sabía que él estaría a punto de salir a comer algo, o como mínimo salir a tomar aire fresco en el campo de fútbol.

Llego al piso de laboratorio, y miro como la manija de la puerta comenzaba a moverse pronto se abriría y él tendría que hablar con Tetsuhiro. Iba a caminar un poco más, acercarse para acorralarlo, pero la voz conocida de alguien se lo impidió.

-Tetsu.-Esa era indiscutible mente la voz de Nanami, se dio la media vuelta para mirarla de frente, la mujer estaba un escalón más abajo de él, con los labios pintados y un par de gotas de sudor que no se le hicieron asquerosas.-Te dije que quería hablar contigo hoy.

-No tengo tiempo hoy Nanami, hagamos lo mañana en algún café.

Escucho a lo lejos como se abría la puerta de un salón y antes de darse la vuelta para ir con su Senpai, la mujer de labios rojos le sujeto de la camisa de cuatros y tiro de él de manera firme.

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana lo siento.

Y lo beso, en ese instante unió la mujer sus labios carnudos con los suyos, escucho una voz que no era de su Senpai, era de aquel Ryu, trato de mirarlo, pero Nanami lo sostenía fuertemente y la verdad es que no la iba a empujar para que se alejará, sería peligroso y no quería ver lastimada a la mujer ni mucho menos quedar como un patán enfrente de los dos hombres.

-Oi Morinaga-san.-Esa era la voz de Ryu.-No hagas eso en la escuela ten modales.

Nanami se despego de sus labios y por fin pudo mirar a su Senpai, con la cara a punto de un colapso, _"Dios no..."_ el científico le miro pero rápidamente golpeo débilmente el hombro de Ryu. Menciono algo que no se pudo escuchar, pero cuando el profesor de Física le dio afirmativa, ambos le esquivaron y se perdieron al otro lado del pasillo.


	13. Capitulo 12

_No me maten xD, espero les guste._

 _-MF-_

* * *

 **.Capitulo XII.**

Souichi movió con la pequeña cuchara el café humeante que había pedido desde hacía un buen rato, habían pasado tres días del comienzo de la golden week y el aburrimiento comenzaba a nacer.

Esa tarde había aceptado pasear con Ryu, pero ya llevaba 30 minutos esperándolo en el café este, y ya deseaba irse.

Él no era de aquellos que esperancen tanto tiempo a alguien, le gustaba mucho la puntualidad y procuraba llegar 15 minutos antes, esperaba solo 10 de la hora acordada y si no aparecían se iban sin sentir culpa alguna, pero aquella tarde, tal vez no estaba de ánimos para ser el patán que era.

Había visto a Morinaga besar a Nanami, y eso le había quebrado un poco... solo eso, pero no sabe porque los celos desaparecieron y solo quedo presente la sensación de tener un agujero en el pecho. Es como si ya no sintiera enojo, solo el vacío que quizás antes no sentía.

Quizás debería de hacerle caso a Kanako, olvidar todo, conseguir a alguien que le aceptará y ser feliz por una vez en la vida, tal vez fue ese consejo que recibió de su hermana lo que le hizo querer arriesgarse con Ryu, sí, una tontería, pero el chico realmente parecía haber cambiado y para ser sinceros...Ryu no era de mal ver.

Era alto, castaño, fuerte...atractivo... tal vez si le daba una oportunidad a el chico, quizás, solo quizás podría olvidar aquel amor unilateral del que estaba enredado desde hacía seis años atrás. Aquellos sentimientos no lo llevarían a ningún lugar, tenía que desaparecer de ellos por muy mal que le hicieran sentir. Era momento de darle vuelta a la pagina y seguir adelante sin lamentarse de aquella noche pasional con la que vivió con su Kouhai.

Justo cuando se había rendido de esperar ahí, Ryu apareció.

-Souichi-san, lo siento había trafico en una calle cercana a mi casa y no pude circular con rapidez.

-No importa.-Dijo de una manera tímida y con un leve sonrojo.-Yo también acabo de llegar no hace mucho.-Mintió, ¿Porqué mentía?.

-¿De verdad?.-Pregunto incrédulo Ryu.-No me parece que sea así Souichi.-Menciono al ver la taza de café.-En serio lo lamento.

Ryu dejo su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó frente al pelo largo quien simplemente volvió su atención al café.

-¿A donde quieres cenar hoy?.

Sí, llevaban saliendo desde hacía 3 días...(por si no sabían xD).

Souichi lo miro desinteresado.

-No lo se, tengo ganas de Ramen, ¿Qué quieres comer tú?.

Ryu le regreso la sonrisa.

-Ramen esta bien.

Se quedaron a beber café en aquel lugar y conversaron de cosas variadas, rieron por extraño que sonase, Ryu hacía sonreír a Souichi con mucha frecuencia.

Ryu se estaba volviendo alguien especial, le agradaba de alguna u otra forma que fuese como era. Le gustaba que aceptara sus reglas y que no replicaba, ahora de adultos, Souichi no podía creer al 100% que aquel Ryu maduro era el mismo Ryu grosero engreído que tanto odiaba. Realmente había cambiado, y lo había hecho para bien, bien por él...

Caminaron por la acera ya entrada la media noche, el frió de la noche estaba calándole los huesos a Souichi, se odio así mismo por no haberse puesto un buen abrigo, pero en la mañana siempre hacía frió, y le cagaba llevar cosas en la mano.

-La noche esta muy fría esta noche, ¿No es así, Souichi-san?.-Pregunto Ryu con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Souichi asintió.-Si, lo es...

-Souichi...-Ryu se detuvo en medio de aquel gemido, y el pelo largo hizo lo propio, sin saber como reaccionar, el hombre castaño lo miro de manera seria y de una forma un poco brusca tomo entre sus manos, las manos de el chico de anteojos.-Me siento feliz de que lo intentes conmigo.

El corazón de Souichi latió intensamente, por un lado, él mismo sabía que era por emoción pero otro muy grande, era por miedo. La vaga sensación de culpabilidad comenzó a invadir aquel positivo sentimiento y aquello lo hizo sentirse débil, ¿Era quizás porque tal vez aun tenía sentimientos por Morinaga?, la pregunta no tenía caso, porque la respuesta era obvia y única. Sí.

Quiso mencionar algo, pero la hiperventilación comenzó a marear lo y de repente sintió nauseas. No era la sincera confesión de Ryu lo que causaba aquello, era la idea de él el sentirse de la propiedad de Morinaga siendo esto falso. Se sintió traidor y eso no le agrado, tal vez era por eso que al terminarlo de escuchar, Souichi arrebato las manos ajenas de las suyas, con temor de ser visto, con temor de ser mandado a la horca como sí viviese en otro año y no aquel en el que vivía.

-Aún tenemos que mejorar mucho, ¿Verdad?.-Pregunto Ryu comprensivo.

-Sí...-Respondió sincero el pelo largo.-Lo siento...

-Esta bien Souichi. No hay problema, lo entiendo.

Souichi siguió caminando, con un poco de remordimiento, pero cuando siguieron el camino, sintió que Ryu estaba evitando mencionar todo lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió olvidar lo también.

(...)

Estaba parado en la puerta de madera pensando si realmente debía de tocar o no, y en serio lo estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, ni el examen de la universidad parecía tan difícil ahora mientras trataba de resolver esa ecuación invisible.

 _"Vamos Tetsuhiro, si la montaña no viene a ti, tú ve a la montaña."_ trato de darse ánimos, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar, suspiraba y alejaba el dedo del timbre y volvía a la misma posición.

Decidió dar vueltas sobre si mismo imaginándose los pros y los contras de estar ahí, pero siempre que pensaba que había algo muy positivo el miedo hacía que se cagase en los pantalones y la idea literal le daba asco. Tenía que dar una buena impresión a la familia de su Senpai. que no pensaran en él como un violador o algo así, y de hecho, deseaba que su Senpai hubiese olvidado aquella maravillosa noche (aunque era imposible). Pero por lo menos deseaba que no hubiese tocado nunca el tema con su familia.

En serio quería estar bien con él, de verdad que sí.

Entonces sin darse cuenta, su dedo apretó el botoncillo y en menos tiempo de lo que le hubiese gustado una chica de 15 años mas o menos abrió la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola, ¿Se le ofrece algo?.

Morinaga se mantuvo callado por un par de segundos, y luego contesto vacilante.

-Sí, ¿Esta es la casa de Souichi Tatsumi?.

-Sí, lo es, ¿Quién es usted?.-Pregunto la chica.

-Soy su Kouhai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, me gustaría hablar con mi Senpai, es de algo importante.

-¿Hablar de algo importante en vacaciones?.-Pregunto la chica a lo que Morinaga solo sonrojo.-Ahora mismo no esta.-respondió la chica abriendo un poco más la puerta deslizable.-Pero si gustas puedes esperarlo en la sala.

-Gracias.

Y Morinaga entro a la casa junto a la hermana de Souichi y esperaron bebiendo té.

(...)

Souichi miro la puerta de su casa, y sintió algo de nervios, como si algo malo le pasara cuando abriera la puerta. Se volvió para observar a Ryu, estaba rojo por el frió, quizás igual que él, sonrió.

-Bien, llegamos.

-Sí.-respondió tímido

Se miraron por largos segundos e hizo que Souichi se sintiera como una colegiala con su primer novio, como si fuese una estúpida adolescente de esas de los melodramas coreanos que a su hermana le gustaba leer, como aquellos libros de adolescentes enamorados, se sintió estúpido, nervios, con _ansias._ Pero no sabía de que era, Ryu pareció captarlo, pareció, pero no menciono nada acerca de la sensación.

Sí, llevaban saliendo tres días, pero siempre como amigos, ahora mismo Souichi siente que eso no pueden ser, _no solo eso._

 _"Vamos Souichi, hazlo, ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?."_

Se acerco un poco a Ryu, y él lo vio extrañado, se remojo los labios con la punta de la lengua de manera casual. El corazón le latía a mil por minuto, a mil por segundo, el fino latido se transformo en un zumbido agudo que se alojaba en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar cualquier cosa externa. ¿Lo haría? A huevo que sí.

Poso los manos en los hombros de Ryu, y vio sus extremidades temblar, ser débiles ante aquella acción. ¿Lo haría?, sí, sí. Ryu lo miro de forma directa y la vergüenza se apodero de él, los nervios invadieron sus rodillas, estaba temblando. Y sentía de todo pero las cosas positivas eran menos que la negativas, aún se sentía traicionero, sucio, pero si quería cambiar ese podría ser un paso clave para mandar a la mierda todos esos sentimientos unilaterales, era tiempo de desenredarse de sentirse libre de una relación que no existía.

¿Lo haría?, ¡SÍ LO HARÍA?.

Inclino su cuerpo y rozo sus labios con los de Ryu, cerro los ojos y dejo influenciar sus sentidos con solo eso, con un beso inocente, sin nada de lujuria sin nada de eso, tímido, inocente, cálido, especial.

No sintió las mariposas como cuando beso por primera vez a Morinaga, pero era igual de especial. Era igual de genial pero claro, había un preferido en todo esto. Pero lo tenía que olvidar, tenía que ser fuerte.

Deslizo sus labios un poco más y el contacto fue mucho más cercano pero después termino como todo en la vida.

Se miraron unos segundos más, y se rieron como si hubiesen escuchado un chiste super graciosisimo.

-Gracias.-Respondió Ryu. Y el castaño se inclino de nuevo para robarle otro beso. Rápido, pasajero. Con todas las sensaciones pasadas pero forma más fugaz.-Me tengo que ir...¿Mañana nos vemos?.

Souichi asintió.-Sí

Y se alejo de él para despedirlo, Ryu lo despidió con la mano cuando empezó a retroceder. Entonces todo acabo.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hacía tanto tiempo que no escribía esto, que incluso lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, espero que sus fiestas de navidad les hayan salido de maravilla, navidad no me gusta a mi, nunca me ha gustado (Tal vez por eso soy muy amargado lol), bueno, me hubiese gustado escribir esto en navidad, y haberlo subido el 25, pero no lo pensé hasta ya muy después, este será su regalo de año nuevo. Lamento que sea corto.**

 **Espero que este 2016 me sigan apoyando, ustedes me gustan. Espero que este sea su mejor año, que tengan salud y que puedan cumplir mucho de sus sueños, sigan esforzándose, yo trataré de hacerlo.**

 **Una cosita más, he estado pensado que quizás "The Mother Fucker" no es precisamente un buen nickname, de hecho, ni siquiera se ve propio para las cosas cursis que escribo, estaba pensado en cambiarlo, pero aun no se como ponerme. Soy malo para esto. Si una chica quisiera darme ideas para el nick es bienvenida, estoy buscando Beta también. Si hay alguna interesada me gustaría que lo pusieran en los comentarios.**

 **Saludos y prospero año nuevo.**

 _ **-MF-**_

* * *

 **.Capitulo XIII.**

Souichi miró a Ryu desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquella noche, y cuando se sintió preparado sonrió a la nada. No amaba a Ryu, pero quería intentar algo con él, tenía que hacerlo. Morinaga lo estaba intentando con Nanami, ¿Porque él tenía que privarse de tener una relación?, ¿Porque él era la victima?.

Aun amaba a Morinaga... lo supo cuando lo miro en el pasillo besando a Nanami y se le rompió el corazón. Lo sabía desde antes pero intento ignorar el sentimiento que albergaba su corazón desde hacía seis años. Estaba tratando de salir adelante, y la verdad es que estaba harto de ocultarse del mundo. Este era el cambio que quería, el que necesitaba. _"Lo estoy intentando..."_ se susurro a si mismo, suspiro hondamente, y contuvo las lagrimas que de repente quisieron aparecer.

Espero un par de minutos con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, era momento de regresar la vista entrar a casa y dormir una noche más con Kanako, eso estaba siendo un nuevo habito. Aún no se recuperaba. _"Lo estoy intentado..."_ se repitió.

Se voltio con los ojos cerrados, tenía mucho frió, y estaba pensando si sería necesario sacar una segunda manta para él y Kanako. Por eso cuando abrió los ojos se le heló el corazón.

El rostro del pelinegro era... algo, solo eso, algo.

No lo conocía, no conocía aquella expresión repulsiva en su mirada, no conocía ese ceño fruncido y esa sensación de rabia en el ser amoroso. Eran dos personas diferentes, pero lo que si sabía es que aquel ceño fruncido que tenía el hombre de cabellos negros le decía que este había visto su beso con Ryu.

¿Tendría nauseas?, ¿Sería Homofobico?. Que le follaran si fuera eso.

-Senpai-La voz del Morinaga retumbo en sus tímpanos y dudo mucho si hacerle caso, ¿Qué podía hacer?, si se daba la media vuelta podía seguirle fácilmente, y no podía refugiarse en su casa, porque él estaba en ella.

Respiro hondo, y se supo sin escapatoria. Apretó con firmeza el puño y se dirigió con toda la indiferencia que podía hacía él. Lo iba a ignorar. Eso pretendía hacer.

Pero cuando iba a pasar de lado, Morinaga lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo con firmeza.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.-Respondió con el mismo tono.

-Bueno.-Morinaga bajo la mirada, pero no dejo ir a Souichi.-Tengo algo que contarte.

-Lo se...-Respondió él intentando ser fuerte.-Regresaste con Nanami, Felicidades, ¿Es eso lo que querías que dijera?, Bueno, lo he dicho. Tengo que dormir Morinaga. Vete a casa.

El pelinegro no soltó el brazo de su Senpai, de hecho lo apretó aún más.

-No es eso Senpai.-Dijo enojado.-¿Porque crees que regresaría con ella?.

-¿Porque la besarías?.

Y eso dejo en seco a Morinaga. Se quedaron callados por tantos segundos que pasaron a ser minutos rápidamente, ambos con los ceños fruncidos, ambos mordiéndose los labios inferiores y retándose con la mirada.

Luego, paso como en aquella noche...Morinaga acaricio la mejilla de Souichi y ante la acción el cuerpo le tembló. "No por favor, No" se susurro a si mismo. La proximidad de los labios del moreno y los suyos, de la propia acción que comenzaba a llenarle el alma de miedo y nerviosismo provoco que sus piernas temblaran y el balance se quebrantara.

¿Por que las manos del moreno eran tan cálidas?. Souichi soñó con aquella vez que esas manos lo recorrieron con amor, con deseo. No podía volver a caer en esa tentación, ¿Y si Morinaga estaba jugando con él?, ¿Y si solo lo hacía para consolarse de que Nanami no lo amará?...¿En serio importaba?...

Las personas como Souichi, no debía permitirse ser la segunda opción, la opción que los demás tomaban si el "Plan A" no funcionaba, Souichi no debía ser eso, y de hecho no quería serlo. No debía volver a cometer un error, no debía volver a derrumbarse.

Eventualmente, eso que Morinaga hacía terminaría por ser un simple capricho, y cuando el capricho termina, el interés también. ¿Y que haría después?, botarlo como si fuera basura.

La yema de los dedos de Morinaga estaban levemente rasposos, levemente fríos, formaban círculos en su pómulo derecho y se detenía de vez en cuando mientras tal vez el pelinegro acomodaba las palabras en su mente.

En algun momento ambos se hartarían, y se darían el beso o se alejarían. Podría ser ambas, pero dudaba mucho de aquella posibilidad. Podían pasar tantas cosas pero él no era un jodido psicólogo para saber cuales podrían ser. Solo deseaba que pasara rápido, y que lo pudiera olvidar.

-Estoy confundido.-Dijo Morinaga mientras apartaba su mirada de la de Souichi y su mano se deslizaba lentamente por la mejilla del mismo.

El ritmo cardíaco de Souichi se tranquilizo con ello, no había notado su retumbar hasta ese momento, se alegro un poco de no haberlo notado, pudo haberse asustado al escucharlo alarmado, él siempre se asustaba con eso.

-Entonces regresa cuando lo tengas claro.-Respondió el peli largo ante la declaración del moreno.-No tengo tiempo para esto Morinaga.

Morinaga no se aparto de él, y Souichi no pretendía ser grosero, no como regularmente era. Decidió que esperaría a la acción del moreno para actuar.

Lo hubiese pensado dos veces.

-¿Él es bueno?.-Dijo cabizbajo el menor.

-¿Qué?.-Respondió Souichi al no entender la pregunta de su kouhai.

-¿Besa mejor que yo?.

La pregunta de Morinaga desorbito al mayor.-¿Morinaga de que hablas?.

Morinaga impulso el cuerpo de Souichi contra la pared contraria a la puerta, fue un movimiento tan brusco que incluso el mayor soltó un gemido de dolor.

Y en ese mismo descuido, Morinaga se hizo de los labios de Souichi de una forma posesiva y agresiva, con aquella forma suya de besar de la cual el peli largo se había vuelto adicto sin darse cuenta, el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos, la respiración cálida contra sus mejillas, la textura, el todo que conformaba aquel acto. No existía comparación, su corazón no latía igual que cuando besaba a Ryu, ni con los demás que había compartido con ellos los besos que sus labios regalaban de vez en cuando.

Morinaga era especial, le gustaba tanto aquella forma impulsiva en la que actuaba el menor, lo intenso que era. Y entonces comprendió que no le importaba ser el segundo plan...


	15. Capitulo 14

**Debo decirles, que el próximo es lemon y de mínimo 1500 palabras.**

 **-MF-**

* * *

 **.Capitulo XIV.**

El cuerpo de Souichi a su merced tentaban las manos de Morinaga, estaba tan cerca de que le valieran muchas cosas, y comenzar a desnudar a su Senpai, explorarlo con la conciencia clara y con los cinco sentidos en planas facultades.

La lengua de su Senpai luchaba con la suya, era un completo éxtasis que Morinaga no conocía su existencia. ¿Alguna vez lo sintió con Nanami?, quizás pero solo en un principio.

Si recapacitaba un poco, el amor que declaraba sentir por la chica había dejado de existir un par de años atrás. Él conoció a Nanami en una fiesta en el penúltimo año de preparatoria. No sabe que fue lo que lo atrajo hacía ella, aunque era bonita, Morinaga siempre dijo que había sido otra cosa lo que lo atrajo hacía ella. Nunca pudo responder eso de forma concreta y clara. Siempre una duda tenue que no lo hacía pensar. Habían cumplido una relación "exitosa" de 8 años 3 meses... casi una década.

Morinaga incluso creyó en la posibilidad de que aquella mujer sería la mujer con la que pasaría toda su vida. Se conocían tan bien...¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... ah sí... lo engaño...

Morinaga observo los ojos cerrados de Souichi. Ahí estaba otra duda. ¿Porque si paso toda su vida sin un interés Homosexual en ese momento tenía uno; uno tan pasional y deseado que no podía comprender aún?, ¿Alguna vez miro al Senpai con un atractivo sexual?...tal vez... aquella vez que se menciono así mismo que el Senpai era una persona bastante atractiva... quizás siempre lo deseo. Pero la presencia de Nanami era solo un impedimento para que Morinaga pudiese satisfacer aquel deseo.

Y ahora era libre... Podía tener todo lo que quisiera de Souichi... ahora comprende el latido desenfrenado cuando miraba al Senpai.

Era aquella adrenalina de su sexto sentido lo que hizo que permaneciera al lado de aquel tirano. Amaba a Souichi, es eso lo que se estaba diciendo desde hacía semanas atrás, es eso lo que estaba recapacitando, nunca había sentido algo como eso. Por eso estaba confundido. No quería dudar de aquel sentimiento, no quería equivocarse con él, no quería arriesgarse y cometer un error que pudiese hacer que su vida se fuera a la mierda y lo tuviese que recordarlo cada momento. Lo que si sabía es que ya no regresaría con Nanami, lo iba a intentar con él...

 _"Espero que no me equivoque contigo, Senpai..." pensó._

Sus labios se despegaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, Souichi estaba temblando, el hilo de saliva descendiendo hasta su barbilla hizo pensar a Morinaga otra vez. Y se dio cuenta de el gran problema entre los pantalones.

Miro la puerta de la casa Tatsumi y miro de nuevo a un aparentemente sobre extasiado Souichi, ¿Sería una buena idea?.

Si no lo hacía, quizás nunca podría saberlo.

-¿Vamos a tu cuarto?.-Dijo suspirando las palabras de una forma provocadora que nunca supo si había sido de su fuente.

Souichi lo miro confundido, pero no menciono nada más.


	16. Capitulo 15

**_Soy una mala persona, lo se, les prometí que continuaría más rápido y no lo hice, merecen abuchear me, lo se UnU Pero bueno, aquí esta el 15 capitulo, también pueden reclamarme, porque les prometí lemon y no se los cumplí jaja pero lo siento, creo que eso habría sido precipitarme un poco, ¿Ustedes han estado en una relación?, me imagino que la mayoría diría que si. Es muy difícil olvidar a alguien, y más cuando se tienen muchos meses cumplidos juntos, o años, Morinaga aún no esta preparado mentalmente, se ha hecho el fuerte porque esta Souichi, pero una persona no puede olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, fue un conflicto que tuve jeje, por eso, lo siento, no será lemon._**

 ** _Me cambié de nombre a Okasian Wolf, pero quien sabe, tal vez lo vuelva a cambiar jaja. Quiero agradecer a FANATLA y a Laura Paty por ayudarme con este capitulo. Me ayudaron bastante, gracias chicas. Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste este capitulo._**

 ** _MF_**

* * *

 **.Capitulo 15.**

Estaba mal... todo aquello estaba mal...

Besar a Morinaga, tomarle de la mano y dejarlo pasar a su casa. Decirle a Kanako que hablarían un buen rato y que dormiría en su habitación. Permitir que el chico entrara a su cuarto y se deshiciera de su propio abrigo, lo que hizo con brusquedad y necesidad.

Todo eso estaba... _mal_.

Y él... seguía sentado en el filo de la cama disfrutando el espectáculo, pensando en eso en silencio porque no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, porque imaginaba que tal vez Morinaga también lo sabía.

El abrigo azul marino de su kouhai yacía en el suelo de su habitación y el moreno, tan rápidamente como se lo había quitado, comenzó a deshacerse de todo lo demás comenzando por la parte de arriba. La camisa salió volando y Morinaga quedó desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sus manos temblaban mientras manipulaban con impaciencia la hebilla del cinturón.

A esas alturas Souichi no sabía si temblaba por el frió de abril o por los nervios que de repente asaltaban su corazón.

Quizás se confundía, a lo mejor Morinaga ni siquiera temblaba, quizás el que tenía más nervios era él. ¿Sería un engaño el pensar que el moreno había pedido entrar para hablar? Era como aquellas niñas que decían que se quedarían a casa de una amiga para estudiar. Era obvio el motivo de la invitación, lo que Morinaga desesperadamente estaba buscando: Sexo.

Souichi presintió que debía comenzar a desvestirse también, pero el deje de culpabilidad le envolvía tan fuertemente que no podía siquiera moverse con la libertad que quería.

Mientras se quitaba la bufanda y miraba el abdomen trabajado del menor pensó ¿Era muy tarde para rechazarlo? Morinaga no se había quitado toda la ropa, y parecía decidido a algo, pero no podía adivinarlo. Su mirada penetrante se concentró en Souichi e hizo que el peli largo detuviese cualquier acto. ¿Se habría arrepentido de eso?, seguramente.

—No te desvistas. —Dijo Morinaga suavemente con los puños cerrados, mientras posaba su mirada imponente sobre su cuerpo.

Luego se acerco lentamente hasta la cama de Souichi, se incorporó para estar casi a la misma altura y acarició su mejilla lentamente, como lo había hecho en la entrada. Se le quedó mirando tan fijamente que el rubio notó como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno, que no se apartó de su lado.

El menor inclinó su cuerpo hacía delante y tomó de la cintura a Souichi, forzándolo a caer en la cama cuando sus labios una vez más proclamaron los del mayor de forma posesiva y agresiva, como lo había hecho hacía unos pocos instantes. Sus lenguas se exploraban juguetonamente dentro de sus bocas mientras sus sentidos trataban de conocerse. Pronto la mano posada en la mejilla de Souichi fue descendiendo por su cuello, acariciando la manzana de Adán hasta llegar a su clavícula expuesta. La otra mano de Morinaga, que se aferraba con fuerza y frenesí a la cintura de Senpai comenzó también a moverse, dudando levemente si descendía o no a la retaguardia; pero su dueño no tardo mucho en armarse de valor y llevar a cabo su fantasía.

De nuevo el escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, cuando la mano posada en su cadera bajó hasta apretar con firmeza y sorprendentemente también con suavidad uno de sus glúteos, sin que pudiera evitar el sobresalto que hizo que sus bocas se despegaran por unos segundos; Morinaga se le quedo viendo un momento, y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus pómulos.

—Lo siento...—Susurro el menor con una sonrisa inocente.

Souichi no respondió y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y en aquella incómoda posición por unos minutos sintiendo el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos entrelazados, tiempo durante el cual el rubio no pudo evitar divagar, pensando en la primera noche que habían tenido sexo.

Recordaba sensaciones tan frías que quizás en aquel momento las había sentido cálidas. Pero entonces Morinaga estaba borracho y despechado... lo que habían hecho esa noche fue un error de ambos. Y ahora... Morinaga no estaba borracho, aunque lo de despechado bien podía ser un poco más creíble.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente atormentándolo: ¿Acaso Morinaga no se había besado con Nanami apenas unos cuatro días antes? ¿Pudiera ser que había descubierto otra vez a Nanami con otro chico? ¿Estaría desfogando todo lo malo que sentía con él?

Souichi comenzó a temblar involuntariamente con miedo...

Pero Morinaga pareció cobrar valor en ese momento. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa del mayor y comenzó a acariciar sensualmente la piel expuesta de su Senpai.

— ¿Puedo quitarte la ropa?—Preguntó el menor ahogando un gemido de excitación. Souichi sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y olvidó temporalmente lo que había pensado antes.

 _"¿En serio preguntó eso?"_ fue su primer pensamiento. El segundo fue, _"Lo voy a matar"._

Aunque estaba desesperado y quería terminar rápido de sacarle la ropa, Morinaga de veras se estaba controlando porque no quería sacar aquella bestia sexual que por dentro llevaba. Los fetichismos o los gustos sexuales le gustaba guardarlos en sumo secreto. En alguna ocasión cuando era más joven, contrataba sexo para practicar aquellos gustos que no deseaba practicar con ninguna pareja. Pero no eran fetiches raros, simplemente le gustaba el sexo rudo...un poco agresivo pero sin llegar al sadismo. Hacerlo sin condón y correrse dentro de la persona, morder, apretar. Mostrar de alguna forma poco ortodoxa que la otra persona le pertenecía...

El pelo largo era la primera persona con la que se quería mostrar al 100% como era de verdad en la cama. Quizás lo demostró un poco aquella vez que se emborrachó, pero ahora que estaba completamente consciente quería experimentarlo en su totalidad. De alguna forma no deseaba que Senpai se asustara de él, pero una parte de su ser le exigía poner un poco de fuerza en ello. Una parte de él quería que Senpai se asustara un poco, la misma que deseaba ser un poco más agresiva en el acto para después del sexo mimarlo amorosa y dulcemente.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su Senpai, Morinaga se tomó la libertad de desnudarle con tortuosa lentitud.

Primero comenzó por desabrochar uno por uno los botones de metal de la chamarra del pelo largo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para meter la mano dentro de la chamarra y frotarla contra el suéter gris que Senpai llevaba abajo.

Cuando por fin se libró de la chamarra verde olivo, Morinaga se deshizo con rapidez del suéter y de la camiseta blanca que su Senpai aún conservaba. Cuando las mangas estuvieron por arriba de los hombros, el moreno se permitió saborear la exquisita vista en la que destacaban los pezones rosados de Senpai, erectos por el frió que le ponía la blanca y tersa piel de gallina, mientras su delgado cuerpo temblaba tiernamente por la influencia del helare que se colaba por algunas rendijas en la habitación.

Lanzó el suéter junto con la camisa al otro lado de la habitación, y antes de que Souichi pudiera decir algo, Morinaga una vez más se apoderó de los labios de su Senpai.

Los brazos del peli negro lo rodearon de forma posesiva una vez más, y lo que había comenzado como un beso salvaje fue volviéndose el beso más tierno que jamás le habían dado. Souichi se sentía tan protegido alrededor de aquel hombre que se había dado cuenta que ese ser, sería el único en verdaderamente herirlo, nadie más podría hacerle algo, aquel derecho Morinaga se lo había ganado.

El olor de Morinaga, sus peligrosas manos, sus besos, y sus crudas palabras. Todo eso, sería lo único que lo destruiría.

Pero ahora era tan sub-real pensar en aquello, que abandono el pensamiento mucho antes de que desarrollara un monologo, no era momento de eso, no ahora.

La respiración de moringa se mezclaba con la suya, y las zonas en las que sus manos tocaban se removían de manera peligrosa y excitante, las dejaba a carne viva, ardiendo con una pasión abrazadora que hacía imaginarse en llamas. Pero aquella sensación se desvanecía cuando Morinaga recorría otras zonas.

Se sentía tan bien, y tan distinto a la primera noche.

Aquello solo había sido sexo, lo de ahora era _amor_ ¿Porqué, qué otra cosa podría sentir Moringa si no era eso? Lo estaba haciendo tan lento, romántico y cálido, que por primera vez, Souichi se sintió correspondido, deseaba tanto que nunca se acabara aquella sensación, deseo que nunca acabará.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

Y todo aquello podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Morinaga comenzó a recorrer la piel ajena con la yema de los dedos, su Senpai tenía una piel suave y palida. Pero seguía siendo como la de un hombre, un poco rasposa, un poco áspera. Tomo el atrevimiento de besar otros lados, su cuello por ejemplo. Beso la manzana de adán y Souichi gimió en el acto, se sentía tan extraño.

Y a pesar de lo bien que se sentía, aquella sensación de extrañeza no abandonaba del todo su cuerpo, era como si la mala sensación, la confusión de todo le arrojara en la cara que él por esencia no era así.

Entonces los brazos de Souichi le rodearon el cuello y lo beso tan cariñosamente que por un momento, olvido todas sus dudas.

La repentina necesidad de hacer muchas cosas con él inundaron su cabeza aún llenas de dudas que se desvanecían poco a poco. El monologo corto que había tenido se había ya no tenia un significado e incluso parecía lejano. Tomo la cintura de su Senpai y lo acerco aún más a él. Deseando sentirse cercano, sin ninguna especie de barrera.

Entonces paso.

Observo a su Senpai y confundió un recuerdo que hacía tanto no tenía, la primera vez que se había acostado con Nanami había sido casi igual a esta, para ese entonces, Moringa tenía 20 años, había invitado a la chica a su casa a ver una película, había estado haciendo frió y simplemente las cosas se comenzaron a dar. Había desabrochado el brasier de la chica, la había desnudado de forma tan lenta para grabarse cada detalle de su cuerpo, y habiendo hecho eso comenzó a perfeccionar las partes imperfectas de la que antes había sido su amaba.

Se habían besado de la misma pasión que con la que se estaba besando con su Senpai.

El recuerdo había sido tan palpable, que incluso sintió el escozor de sus ojos por saber que nada de eso podía pasar una vez más, recordar a Nanami, acostada a su lado sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y la cara sonrojada, mientas le agarraba de la mano con cariño... y la sensación tan exquisita que sintió cuando se volvió suya.

 _"Fue tan maravilloso... Tetsuhiro, mi amor, te amo demasiado..._

 _Nunca te dejaré"_

Aún lo sentía

Recordó lo que había intentado olvidar. El amor que sentía por Nanami aún estaba presente en su ser, no con la misma intensidad, ni siquiera podía ser amor, lo sabía. Pero aún no la podía olvidar. Aún la rabia de haberla perdido como la perdió le dolía en el alma, no, ya no estaba enamorado de ella, se dio cuenta en ese instante que aún las marañas de su mente no estaban claras.

Aún no la podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Y había actuado egoístamente, lo reconocía. Senpai podía significar poder salir adelante con un nuevo amor, pero también podía ser un simple objeto. ¿Cómo podría hacerle esto? Alejo sus brazos del cálido cuerpo, resistiendo cualquier acto de protesta.

-No puedo.-Susurro, y juró haber sentido su corazón rompersele.-Aún no soy bueno para ti. Sólo te estoy haciendo daño... lo siento.

Se levanto mucho antes de que Senpai lo detuviera, tomo sus cosas tan rápido que no puedo observar el rostro lleno de lagrimas del hombre que había abandonado por segunda vez.

Sin darse cuenta quizás que ya no existiría una tercera.

Souichi no lo siguió, pero se quedo un par de segundos sentado en el filo de la cama con la mano alzada imaginando lo que hubiera pasado de haberlo detenido. Y una vez más, su corazón se derrumbaba.

Aún es demasiado pronto para aclarar sus corazones.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Un capitulo rápido jaja, estoy de buenas. Aclaraciones lo que paso con Takashi será importante, aún no se como, pero lo será, así que tal vez lo vayan a escuchar muy seguido. La conversación que tuvo Souiji con su hijo aún no me gusta mucho, quizás la cambie, quien sabe. Y lo que dice Hiroto me da gracia pero tampoco me convence, quizás también la cambie, ya lo veré con su opinión.**_

 ** _-OW-_**

* * *

 **.Capitulo 16.**

Cuando el amanecer atravesó su ventana pudo percatarse que había sobrevivido una vez más. Para en ese entonces Souichi ya tenía 15 y era un experto en judo, nadie lo molestaba, porque nadie sabia sobre su preferencia sexual.

Era catorce de febrero, quizás recibiría un par de chocolates, o quizás más. Pero con un poco de osadía, Souichi había preparado un chocolate para el muchacho que le gustaba. Se llamaba Takashi y se podría decir que era un buen amigo suyo. Participaba con él en club de Judo de su escuela, era tan atlético y guapo que había muchas chicas detrás de él, Takashi tenía 16 años, por lo que nunca fueron compañeros de clases.

Souichi pudo haberse atrevido a decir que Takashi si era su primer amor, el Senpai de la escuela primaria no lo fue, Takashi sí. Por eso aquel atrevimiento, Souichi era fuerte, y un rechazo ya no le importaba como el primero, ahora si alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo, podía partirle la cara con sus propias manos.

Se levanto de la cama, para ese entonces, Tomoe ya tenía 9 años y la preciosa de Kanako apenas contaba con apenas 2 años de vida. Bajo a darle de desayunar a Tomoe mientras que su padre estaba dormido en el sofá con Kanako en brazos, a veces Souiji era un buen padre... otras veces podía ahorrarse ese comentario.

-Onii-san! Buenos días.

-Buenos días Tomoe.-Saludo al pequeño acercándole el vaso de leche.-Tomatelo todo, necesitas crecer muy fuerte para que nadie pueda contigo.

-¿Tan fuerte como tú, nisan?

Souichi trago saliva sin responder, el niño tomo el baso de leche y bebió sin importarle mucho el silencio incomodo que se había hecho. Tomoe era así, despistado cuando algo estaba mal, supone que es por su pequeña edad.

El chico de pequeños lentes, sabía que a su hermano mayor le gustaban los niños, y nunca le importo lo mal que era visto eso en la sociedad, nunca lo molestaban en la primaria por eso, algo que realmente tranquilizaba a su hermano mayor. Agradecía mucho que Tomoe fuera tan osado, porque cuando repentinamente se encontraba con alguien que lo conocía de la primaria y se burlaba de él, Tomoe se le aventaba diciéndole de 1000 formas lo equivocados y cuadrados eran sus comentarios. A veces Souichi se pregunta quien le habrá enseñado a es tierno niño ser tan agresivo (quizás fue él, quizás su padre).

Cuando Souichi se dio cuenta, una mano pesada se había posado en su hombro y un suave murmullo le daba los buenos días, su viejo estaba despierto, y la pequeña Kanako le acompañaba.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres darle eso a es tal Takashi?.

Souichi aparto la mirada de donde estaba a los ojos de su padre, y asintió realmente decidido. Su padre no mencionó nada después de aquello, sin embargo le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deseándole suerte.

Las palabras que en primaria le habían hecho lo que ahora era, y siempre las recordaba para seguir adelante.

 _"Souichi, tenemos que hablar... el amor hijo, es el sentimiento más horripilante que puedas sentir... pero también es la cosa más hermosa que puedas experimentar. Amaba mucho a tu madre. Y verla como yo la vi fue la sensación más mala que yo he tenido. Cuando partió... me pregunte que sería de mi con 3 niños... y te amo a ti, como amo a Tomoe y a Kanako. Y no sabes como me duele verte así, tú, un chico de 12 años encerrado en una sociedad que aún no entiende de tolerancia ni de solución no es cambiarte de escuela y fingir que no te gusta lo que te gusta. Lo que debes hacer es enseñarle a las personas que amar a alguien no consta de su sexo si no de si esencia. Que amar como lo hagas tú no les afecta ni debería de importarle. Pero lamentablemente no podrás cambiarlos a todos. Por lo que no puedes seguir así hijo, no puedes permitir que te hieran como lo hicieron esos niños. No puedo hacer mucho, porque eso te podrá seguir hasta incluso cuando estés viejo como yo. Lo que trato de decirte hijo, es que trates de aferrarte a esta mentira hasta que estés mejor y puedas defenderte tu solo."_

 _"Mientras tú creas que estas haciendo lo correcto, entonces todo lo que hagas habrá sido la mejor decisión"_

Se había aferrado a la vida falsa de un chico normal por ya 3 años, y habían sido los mejores años de su vida desde que recuerda. Souichi se había preguntado muchas veces si el que fuera gay había sido la causa de que fuera un completo bueno para nada en la vida. En esos tres años había andado con algunas chicas, pensando que con eso quizás su vida iría mejoran aún más, sin embargo comprendió que nunca sería así.

Cuando conoció a Takashi se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto podría cambiar por fuera, o cuantas cosas en su mente se modificarán. La atracción estaba ahí. El amor estaba ahí. Que no importaba cuantas chicas bonitas conociera, nunca eran bonitas para él...

Le dijo a su padre sobre Takashi hacia un años atrás, y a Souiji no pareció molestarle que "Siguiera con sus viejas andadas". Le apoyo diciéndole algo como _"Ya no son chicos intolerantes que poseen las malas creencias de sus madres, ya saben lo que es el amor y lo que es la homosexualidad. Esta es una buena oportunidad, si así lo crees. Recuerda Souichi que si tú no quieres que-"_

Los labios de su padre se movían pero el sonido que ellos producían no pudieron ser captados por su cerebro y lo dejaron atontados por unos instantes.

Es 14 de Febrero, se había decidido a comprar un chocolate y hacer una carta para meterla en el closet de su compañero. Se le confesaría ese día.

Pero el día nublado y de repente el recuerdo de un rostro le aterró como si fuera una pesadilla

(...)

Cuando Souichi se despertó, se dio cuenta que había estado llorando por largas horas, ¿Porqué había recordado eso? Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no recordaba el incidente con Takashi que incluso no parecía un pensamiento propio.

Miro la habitación, sola y fría. Su suéter estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y sus calcetines estaban cerca de la puerta, no había cerrado la ventana, ¿O la habría abierto en la noche? No lo recuerda.

Suspiro pesadamente, había sido una larga noche. Morinaga se había ido como había llegado, ya estaba harto de todo.

-Que se vaya a la mierda.- Susurro para si mismo.

¿De verdad se iba hacer esto de nuevo?, él no era una jodida dama que lloraba cuan magdalena con la perdida de su amante, había practicado judo, era fuerte, ¿Y una falsa ilusión lo iba a vencer?

-Qué marica eres Souichi Tatsumi.

¿Iba a llorar como la primera vez? ¿Como lo hizo con el Senpai de la primaria, como lo hizo con Takashi, como lo hizo con...? No, ya bastaba de tanto lloriqueo.

Se levanto de su cama y cerro la ventana con un azotón, recogió le suéter y la camiseta y la aventó al cesto de ropa sucia al igual que sus calcetines, tendió la cama y cerro el closet que estaba abierto porque la mañana de ayer no lo había cerrado, se quito el pantalón de mezclilla y lo cambió por la pijama de franela que estaba en una silla, ya era un poco tarde para ponerse la pijama, pero ese día no tenia ganas de hacer algo.

Kanako toco la puerta de su habitación tres veces antes de entrar.

-Niisan el desayuno está listo, ¿Cómo te sientes?.-Pregunto antes de rodear su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

-Bien, Kanako, estoy mejor.

-Me alegro mucho niisan. Te esperaré abajo.

-Si.

Souichi miró la puerta cerrada por unos segundos. Amaba a Kanako, se parecía tanto a su mamá y era tan buena con él. Por eso no podía decirle que una vez más se había dejo dañar.

 _"Recuerda Souichi que si tú no quieres que-"_

(...)

El amargo sabor de la cerveza en la garganta le refresco un poco más de lo que le hubiese gustado, Morinaga suspiro.

-Vaya, eres un caso perdido Ángel-kun.

-Lo se Hiroto, no tienes que recordarmelo.

Hiroto había sido su mejor amigo desde la escuela preparatoria, y era un don juan, atendía la barra de un bar poco conocido en el barrio, lugar donde no se limitaba a ligar a unas cuantas tías buenas que bebían solas. Y a veces estaba con él, aconsejándole la vida amorosa que tenía.

Le llamaba Ángel-kun porque para todas las chicas que atendía y le veían es lo primero que susurraban _"Él parece un verdadero ángel"_ Y Hiroto lo creía, todas las novias que Morinaga tenía habían sido tan bien tratas por aquel hombre que de verdad se arrepentían de haber cortado con él, porque si, ellas cortaba con él, nunca Morinaga se había osado a romper con ellas.

La escusa de todas y cada una de ellas era exactamente igual _"Es demasiado bueno, no me lo merezco"_

Y ahora todo aquello se había comenzado a volver bizarro para los oídos del castaño que no entendía muy bien como se había perdido en el hilo de la vida de su mejor amigo y colega.

-Vuelvemelo a repetir.-Pidió Hiroto con una cara de indiferencia muy típica de él.-¿Cómo han pasado tantas cosas en tan solo un par de meses? Me imagine que Nanami era una zorra, creo que te lo había dicho, ¿No?, algo como _"Ey esa se ve como un culo fácil"_... ¿Lo habré pensado? y bien, el término de la relación me lo esperaba desde que había iniciado, ¿Cómo le han hecho para durar tantísimo? Siempre te consigues chavas así, bien perras.-Hiroto tomo aire por unos minutos y observo el rostro de su amigo, estaba como un niño a quien le regañaban por haber hecho una muy mala travesura. Hiroto suspiro un poco cansado.- ¿Y ahora me sales con que pasaste una noche con tu Senpai, que la haz pasado de maravilla, no, lo que sigue de perfecto?. ¿Y que...? ¿Qué?...

-Me alejo de su vida.-Contesto Morinaga con la mirada agachada.

-¿Qué te alejo de su vida y tú como el hombre testarudo que eres te trataste de reconciliar con él OTRA vez? La cagaste, MONUMENTALMENTE, no estuvo mal, si yo hubiera estado despechado como tú y tuviera una buena noche con alguien estoy seguro que lo hubiese repetido, pero haz alejado esa oportunidad con aquel recuerdo de la zorra. ¿Qué no la puedes olvidar tan fácilmente?. Mmm, Puede de que a alguien se le este pegando eso de ser perro. ¿Te pareció bueno dejarlo ahí, en su cuarto llorando? tu Senpai es Gay, eso es obvio, y tú sientes algo por él. Pero parece que no importa que tan consciente eres de eso, aún no lo puedes aceptar. Olvídate de aquella zorra y ve a ser feliz con ese chico ¡Por dios!.

-Parece que ya tienen novio...

-¿Y eso qué?, se una zorra entonces y bajaselo.

-No puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera se como se siente él.

-Entonces ve y habla con el de todo ese monologo que te cargas y que a mi me desquicia. Tetsuhiro, no puedes esperar que todo esto se solucione, debes hacer algo, actuar y descubrir si algo siente por ti ese hombre.

-¿Es que no entiendes que yo no he estado con un hombre? ¿Qué no soy gay?.

Hiroto le sonrió a su amigo.

-Ahí esta tú problema hombre testarudo, no necesitas se gay para que puedas amara a un hombre. El amor es libre y sin genero. Si amas a alguien lo amas por esencia y no porque sea mujer o un hombre con pito y vellos.

-Aún tengo que pensar es esto.

-Pues piensatelo.

Morinaga frunció el ceño y pago por la cerveza antes de salir.

 _Recuerda que si tú no quieres que que te dañen, nadie podrá dañarte_


End file.
